Boredom
by Mizookie
Summary: Read a series of shorts that involve Trunks and his friends being bored or just being their funny sevles. I change the summary. On chapter merry christmas, things were added.
1. Lad punishment

HEY! GUESS WHAT!

What?

I DONT OWN ANYTHING

Trunks was sitting own the counch watching t.v. He would go in his lab but SOMEBODY just had to ground him. Who's fault was it you ask? None other than Goten Son. He should of seen it coming. The moron was an idiot in sience. He should of known he would mess up. Trunks hit his head. Why did he have to mix those chemicals?

_flash back_

_Goten came over to hang out with Trunks. Trunks was sitting in his lab mixing chemicals. Being him, he had no idea what he was doing. He would stop but he was so bored that he didnt. Goten smiled a big evil smile and snuck up on him. Trunks was wearing googles so he couldnt see Goten coming. Goten was being Trunks._

_" RAAWWW!" He shouted._

_" AH!" Trunks screamed and threw his chemical at Goten face._

_Goten screamed in agony and rolled all over the floor. Trunks was panting before he regained his composure. " Gezz Goten, you scared the crap out me. You shouldn't sneak up on people." He said not caring that his friend was in pain._

_" YOU BURN MY FACE OFF AND THATS ALL YOU CARE ABOUT?!" Goten shouted reavling a red face._

_Trunks failed to stflie a laugh. " Shouldn't have scared me when I was mixing chemicals."_

_Goten flipped him off. He returned to his friendly feature. " Whatcha working on?" _

_Trunks shruggged. Goten stared at him for a moment disbelivingly. " Your working with dangerous chemicals and you have no idea what your doing?"_

_" Correct do moondo my friend." Trunks said with a smile._

_Goten shook his head. He began to do the same as Trunks. Trunks was mixing a chemical and it turned yellow. He wrote it down in his book as Goten made his way over to the glass. He looked at his chemical and back at Trunks's chemical. Back and forth three times before he poured his in._

_Trunks looked up at the last second and his eyes widened. " GOTEN! DONT DO-" He didnt get a chance to finish becasue the chemicals exploded. The whole house shook. Smoke filled the whole house. He was luckly his mohter and little sister were shopping but his father was there. _

_Trunks coughed up sout. " That." He finished his sentence._

_Goten was lying on the floor holding his aching head. He looked at Trunks sheepishly and said " oops."_

_Trunks was about to kill him when Vegeta came in. Trunks looked at him in fear. " GOTEN DID IT!" He blamed._

_" I MAY OF DID IT BUT YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO TRUST ME!"_

_Trunks couldn't argue with that. He did tell Goten he sucked at science, number's of times._

_Vegeta walked over to Trunks and Goten. He grabbed them by their arm's and dragged them out of the lab. Trunks glared at Goten. " Great, now were both going to die. I'm gonna get grounded and my ass kick. How do feel about that Goten?"_

_" I feel relieved that I'm not you." He relpied before Trunks punched his arm._

_" Boy, you are grounded from the lad."_

_" Yes sir." Trunks said quietly._

_End of flash back_

Trunks was going to get Goten for this. He'll kill him the worst possible way. Cutting him open and taking his brain. Once he can stand again and able to go to the lab again.

* * *

Yes its a series of humur.

I will do everything I can make it funny


	2. An Easter To Remember

8;00 pm

Trunks and Goten were drunk. How many beers they had were a mystery and they couldn't even fly straight. So the drove home. Not the smartest thing they ever done.

" Tr-Trunks, tree."

" Shudup. I'm, I'm smartest."

" What?"

" I gotta puke."

" So puke."

" You puke. don't tella me what to do. You prick"

They drove in the drive way and walked in the house drunkenly. Marron was sleeping over and she had to stifle a laugh when the two boys walked in. Trunks was wearing a pink bunny suit and Goten had bright colors all over his face. On his forehead, it said, douche.

" What the hell happened to you guys?" She asked with a giggle.

" Hey, hey! it's the Easter bunny!" Trunks said waving a beer can around.

" How long have you been drinking?" Marron asked.

" Not, not since we got out of the car." Trunks responded.

" I think we smoked crack. I think we liked it." Goten said.

" You guys are wasted."

" Shudup." Goten said as Trunks said, " And your sexy."

Marron rolled her eyes. It wasn't the first time they came back wasted. This was about the fifth time. Pan and Bra came from outside and looked at the scene in front of them and laughed.

" What happened? You guys lose a bet?" Bra said between laughs.

Trunks smirked at them. " Aw, Bra's pissy cause she cant drink."

" Not on your life."

" I hear jealousy. don't envy me cause you want to be me." He said. " I'll screw you if you promise not to tell."

Bra's laughter died. Her brother was REALLY wasted. Pan on the other hand kept laughing. Goten smirked at his niece. He walked up to her and got extremely close to her face.

Pan backed up as Goten smirked even wider. " Panny's so cute. Sad part is, she's still hasn't gone to thrid base."

Pan blushed. " That's not funny."

" Were sorry. We just wanted Marron to be president of the world." Trunks said sadly.

" Yeah." Goten agreed. He rested his head on Trunks's shoulder and said, " Take your clothes off."

Trunks looked at him and slapped him upside the head. He giggle as Goten held his head. " I'm not interested you. I want your brother." He said as Goten did a drunk cry.

The girls started laughing so hard that they couldn't breath. Marron was able to calm down enough to talk to the drunk men. " Why don't you guys lay down? We'll do eggs when you wake up."

" Okay. Were gonna lay down and then were gonna fuck." Trunks said falling slightly.

" I'm top cause I think you're a virgin." Goten said.

" Whaever. I was talking about doing the girls but screw it." Trunks said walking to the couch and falling asleep.

Gotten frowned. " Don't sleep without me bitch." He walked over and cuddled with Trunks.

Pan and Bra were taking pictures as Marron was tapping. They acted as if the went out when they got drunk. They were too funny.

The next morning.

Trunks woke up face to face with Goten. He'd stayed still for a few moments before he pushed Goten off the couch. Gotten yelped as he hit the ground. He stood up shakily before holding his aching head.

" I have such a hangover." Goten whined.

Trunks tried to stand up but fell back into the couch. He blinked multiples time's to regain his vision. " For the future, remind me not to stand up after being drunk." Trunks said massaging his temples.

Marron walked in and sighed in relief. " I thought you guys were dead." She said. She walked over to Trunks and helped him up. Trunks leaned on her for support.

Goten then remembered something. " We have to do the eggs." He said causing Trunks to look at him with surprise.

" Didn't we do those last night?" He asked scratching his head in thought.

Marron shook her head. " You guys were really wasted. We'll do them today and eat them for lunch." She said. Marron then smiled evilly. " Just to let you guy's know, we got your drunk moment on tape."

" Eh? We'll get those later." Trunks said simply.

" Yeah. Lets just make make some eggs!" Goten said enthusiastically.

Marron smiled at the sight. These two will never grow up. Trunks agreed until he noticed what he was wearing. The hood of the costume fell down as he looked at himself.

" WHAT THE HELL AM I WEARING?!" He shouted.

Goten laughed. Trunks glared at him and smirked. " At least I don't have douche on my forehead."

Gotten stopped laughing and ran to a mirror. Trunks laughed as he heard Goten scream. This was one hell of a Easter.

* * *

I know its not easter but I try.

REVIEW! please? And give me ideas on the next chapters.


	3. Reveng

Trunks and Goten was driving in a car. They didn't know where they were going but Trunks said lets go for a drive. Goten was looking out the window as Trunks drove.

" Goten."

" Yeah?"

" Remember when you got me grounded from the lad?" Trunks asked.

" Yes. It was about 2 months ago." Goten said.

Trunks nodded before he locked the windows. " Remember how I said I was going to get you?" He asked.

Goten shook his head. " I don't recall you saying that."

Trunks then smirked. " Pay back time bitch." He farted. It was loud yet quiet at the same time. Goten didn't smell it until a second after it happened. He started gagging and tried to roll down the window.

" Don't bother. I locked it." Trunks said as he continued to drive. His smirk got even wider.

" Trunks! You bastard!" Goten wheezed out. He clawed at the window before he started grabbing his throat. He made a choking sound before he slowly sinked into his chair. Trunks laughed. " Your such a drama queen." He said before he rolled down the window.

Goten gasped in the sweet fresh air. He panted before he glared at Trunks. " I hate you." He sneered.

Trunks laughed again. " Hate you too bitch."

* * *

I just farted and then i got this idea.

It smelled alittle. lol.

REVEIW!


	4. Skate boarding

Trunks was pouting. Why you ask? Because some how he twisted his ankle walking down the stairs. that's a lie. He was skate boarding and did a 360. He did it perfectly but he landed on a rail and BAM! He fell down about 60 stairs.

_Flash back_

_Trunks was skate boarding on every thing. Cars, benches, schools and ramps. He saw a ramp and he skate boarded off of it. He did a 360. " ALRIGHT!" He said pumping his fist in the air before he landed._

_He spoke a little too soon because one minute he's sailing smoothly, next thing he knows, he falling down 60 steps._

" _AH CRAP, CRAP, SHIT, SHIT, MOTHER FUCKER AH SON OF A BITCH! AH UGH ACK SHIT, FUCK, MOTHER OF A FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" Trunks swore the last part the loudest as he finished falling down the stairs._

_Trunks groaned and sat up. He looked at all the stairs he just fell down and whistled. " Thank Kami that I'm half sayien." He tried to stand but felt pain sore through his body._

" _SHIT!" He swore as he fell back down to the floor. He took of his shoe and saw his ankle slightly twisted the other way. He hissed once he saw the wound. " Well, that hurts like a bitch." He said._

_He was just glad no one was able to see hi- " Trunks?"_

" _FUCK!" Trunks swore loudly as he saw Goten._

_Gotten ran to his fallen friend and helped him up. " What happened to you?" He asked as he put Trunks's arm over his shoulder._

" _The less you know the better. Just take me home." Trunks grumbled._

_Gotten shrugged and picked up Trunks bridal style to get around faster. Trunks blushed in embarrassment and struggled to try to get out of the hold. " Trunks, you want me to help you. Please just calm down." Goten said trying not to drop Trunks._

" _ASSHOLE, PUT ME DOWN!"_

_End of flash back_

Trunks was still being carried. He was sulking because he felt like some helpless little girl. He felt like Goten's girlfriends. Gotten gave him a friendly smile. " It's not so bad Trunks." He said in sympathy.

Trunks growled. He did not want to talk to him right now. Goten sighed before he smirked." I could always leave you here and let you get home yourself."

Trunks glared at him. " Do that and I'll put you in traffic when your sleeping." He threatened.

Goten laughed. He was glad he got Trunks to say something. He knew Trunks's pride was hurt but not enough to find his own way home…. Yet.

* * *

My friend fucked up her foot while skate boarding when I saw her today so thats how I got this idea.

And I saw a clip of peter falling down the stairs. THAT SHIT WAS FUNNY!

REVIEW!


	5. Movie night

It was movie night. What that's you ask? Its when the whole z gang goes to the Brief house and watch a movie. Well, the movie they picked out was a horror since last times, the girls chose a chick flick. 2 hours of tortured. The girls let the boys chose this time. They chose Wrong Turn 3.

" I you sure you guys want to watch this with us?" Goku asked from the couch.

Bulma, Chichi, and Videl nodded. " How bad could it be?" Videl asked.

Trunks stifled a chuckle. He watched the movie a dozen times. It could have been better but it was a 3 star movie. " So your saying, you don't have a problem with us watching this movie?" He asked with a hidden smirk.

" Yes Trunks, we don't have a problem with it." Bulma said reassuring her son.

Goten smirked as well. He watched the movie too and he thought it was awesome. But then again, he was only 14. " Okay, but we will not turn it off no matter how much you beg." He said.

The girls rolled their eyes and sat down. Vegeta was eating popcorn with Goku while Trunks and Goten sat on the floor. Gohan sat on the other couch and the girls sat between their husbands.

As the movie started. It started off with teenagers. Two girls, three boys ( I think ). The boys went somewhere and one of the girls took off her shirt and exposed her chest. Chichi twitched.

" GOTEN! CLOSE YOUR EYES! THIS IS INAPPORPIEIT!" Chichi hollered.

" TRUNKS! YOU TOO!" Bulma said in agreement.

Trunks and Goten looked at each other. " But the scene is almost over. See?" They said at the same time.

The girls looked just in time to see a arrow go through her boob. ( The part where the nipple is. I hated that part cause it looked painful.) The boy ran away and the girl was alive in till her eye got shot with a arrow. The killer came and ate the eye.

The girls shuddered as the two young demi said " AWESOME!" At the same time and slapped hands. The men looked at the screen. Gohan looked freaked out. Vegeta was laughing and Goku was confused. If that were him, he would of saved the girl with just one ki ball.

5 minutes later.

" NO YOU IDOIT LEFT! THAT'S RIGHT RETARD, LEFT!" Trunks shouted towards the man in the TV. Goten looked pissed as well. " YEAH STUPID! LEFT!" He shouted agreeing with Trunks.

" Why do they have to go left?" Videl asked.

No sooner did those words leave her mouth, spikes came up and stabbed the mans midsection. The girls screamed as the devils groaned in frustration. Goku was still confused and Vegeta was laughing his ass off.

" Can you put something else on?" Chichi pleaded.

The boys shook their heads. " No. Your stupid movie made me die of boredom. Let the boy and the brat have their fun." Vegeta said. " I actually like this." He added.

" I'm confused." Goku said.

" Shut up Kakorrot and eat your popcorn."

10 minutes later

Trunks was eating popcorn quickly. Goten was eating at the same way. This was their favorite part. This was where a guy became rode kill without even getting hit by a car. Trunks ate a little too fast because he started choking. Everyone looked at him.

He was making gagging sounds and gabbing his throat. Goten looked at him. Trunks glared half heartily and Goten looked back at the movie for a second and then back at Trunks who looked rather pissed that his best friend is watching him choke. And at everyone else for just watching.

Vegeta sighed. He knew everyone wanted to help but they were so cozy. " Goten, hit his back really hard." He commanded.

Goten did as he was told. He used his ki and hit his back. Trunks spite up the popcorn and regained his breath. He caught the popcorn and turned to look at his family. He threw his arms up in shock and annoyance. " Really? Not even a are you okay Trunks?" He asked.

" Are you okay Trunks?" Gohan asked.

" I am now asshole. I hate you guys." Trunks growled.

" Whatever. Your fine. Watch the movie." Vegeta commanded.

Trunks growled. He looked at the popcorn he was choking on and shrugged. He threw it in his mouth and ate it. The girls shuddered as Trunks just ate what almost killed him.

6 minutes later

" That guy don't feel right with me Vegeta." Goku whispered.

Vegeta nodded. " HEY! DON'T TRUST THAT ASSHOLE, ASSHOLE!" Vegeta screamed at the screen.

Bulma sighed. They were talking throughout the hole movie. It was pretty good. Disgusting but good. Two guys and a girl left the criminals and tried to find a way out the forest. Away from the pissed off killer.

" I gotta take a leak." Goten declared.

" Then go." Trunks said simply.

" Pause it."

" Fuck out of here." Trunks Gets slapped upside the head for cursing by Bulma. " I'm not pausing it just cause you cant hold your pee."

" Please?"

" Pee in a bottle."

" EW! No! That's gross!"

" How do you think I stay in my room or lad for days without coming out? I pee in a bottle. That's why we have are boy parts. To use them." Trunks said as if he were talking to a mere child.

Goten looked at the movie and started to hold himself. Trunks started slurping his soda just to make Goten more uncomfortable. Goten was whining while he was holding his pee. Once Trunks finished his soda, he waved it in front of Goten.

" Pee in me Goten. Pee in me." Trunks said in a very high pitched voice.

Goten was about to explode and took the bottle. Trunks laughed. He'd won. Again. Goten made a ah sound as he peed. He didn't even care that everyone was watching him. Goten filled the entire bottle. " Thanks. What do I do with the bottle?" Goten asked.

Trunks took it and screwed the cap on. Goten and the adults looked at him. He blinked. " What? I'm trying to clone people. I've collected everyone's pee now. Prepare to be my slaves." Trunks said with a evil smile.

Everyone didn't even want to know how he got their pee so they turned their heads back to the movie.

The ending

The guy who helped the cop, killed him. He was a criminal after all. " YOU SON OF A BITCH! I KNEW WE COULDN'T TRUST YOU!" Vegeta shouted in victory.

" Shh! I love this next part." Trunks shushed his father. The killer wasn't dead and killed the guy who killed the cop. Trunks and Goten stood up and cracked their bones.

" That was good." Goten commented.

Trunks nodded in agreement. He looked at the girls and laughed. They looked pale but pissed. He covered Goten's ears and Goten covered Trunks's. Chichi was the first to scream. " HE BETRAYED THAT GUY AFTER HE LET HIM GO!" She screamed in fury.

Bulma and Videl shouted in agreement. The boys and men took this moment to slip away. Happy wives were good wives. Unhappy wives, total shit storm. " Were gonna go to bed." Trunks said with a yawn.

" Yeah, I'm tired." Goten said resting his head on Trunks's shoulder. Trunks rested his head on top of Goten's and closed his eyes. The adults look at each other. Before they could stop them, the boys were asleep.

They groaned. The last thing they wanted was for these guys to sleep stand. They could never get them into bed.

* * *

I have that movie. The boob part freaked me out. It was funny but freaky.

Why do we need reviews again? Someone tell me please.

REVIEW!


	6. Two devil's

"What. The. HELL?!" 8 Year old Trunks screamed.

He just came into the kitchen to get a snack and he finds himself in the kitchen looking through HIS fridge. Who the hell does this guy think he is. The other Trunks looked at him. " Who the hell are you?" Trunks asked.

" Trunks Brief. Son of Vegeta and Bulma. Friends with Goten and the rest of his family and z gang. Handsome, devilish, sexy, and all of the above." Trunks #2 said.

Trunks's eye twitched. " BUT I'M ALL THOSE THINGS! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" He shouted.

" Whoa, whoa! This is a kids Fanfiction." Trunks #2 said waging his finger.

' _Who the fuck is this douche? He may be handsome like me. And cunning. And all of the other things he said but he can't be me.' _Trunks thought to himself.

Trunks #2 picked his nose, looked at the booger and flicked it. _' Wonder if the have peanut butter. If they did, that would be sweet.'_ Trunks #2 thought to himself grinning.

" Okay, there only one way to find out who's the real Trunks. Find someone else to do it." Trunks said.

" But who?" Trunks #2 asked.

They both hmm'ed and rubbed their chin. They both smiled and looked at each other. " Dad." They both said at the same time.

* * *

" DAD!" Trunks shouted.

Vegeta sighed. He knew this kid would be hell to deal with. He should of killed him when his back was turned. " What boy?! What the hell could… you….want?" He said slowly once he noticed two Trunks.

Vegeta's pupils shrunk. Two Trunks? WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON?! " WHY THE FUCK ARE THERE TWO OF YOU?!" He screamed.

" That's why we came to you. To ask you." Trunks said.

" Does everyone here have a potty mouth?" Trunks #2 asked.

" THERE CAN'T BE TWO OF YOU! ONE OF YOU IS ALREADY A PAIN IN THE ASS!" Vegeta continued to scream.

The twins titled their heads. Vegeta kept screaming. " I KNEW I SHOULD OF KILLED YOU WHEN YOU WERE A BABY! OR AT LEAST LEFT YOU TO DIE IN THE PARKING LOT!" Vegeta started to pull his hair out.

" What's his problem?" Trunks #2 asked his twin.

Trunks shrugged. " Shit if I know. Dad loves me but I think two of us will drive him crazy." He said.

" Cant argue with that."

" Lets ask Goten. He'll know." Trunks said.

" K."

* * *

The duo flew to the son house. When the got to the door, the both knocked. Goten opened the door and gasped. " There's two of you!" He shouted.

The twins rolled their eyes. " Really? I haven't noticed." They said simultaneously.

Goten looked at both Trunks. " What happened?" He asked.

" That's what we want to know." Trunks #2 said.

" Dad wasn't any help so we came to you." Trunks said.

" Not the best idea Trunks. I'm not that smart." Goten said.

The twins looked at each other and groaned. " Is your dad here?" They asked.

Goten nodded and led them inside. Goku was training in the backyard. Gohan was training with him. Goku turned around and saw his youngest walking with two Trunks.

" Hey son, Trunks, Trunks #2." He said cheerfully.

" Cut the crap. Which one is the real Trunks?" Trunks asked demanding an answer.

" Gosh, I don't know. Your ki is the same. Maybe one of you is from a different time frame." Goku suggested.

" Holy crap! There's two of you!" Gohan shouted as he came near.

" Shut up. We know." They growled.

" So…..what do you remember?" Goku asked.

" I remember working on my dad's voodoo doll." Trunks said.

They looked at him. He sighed. " He pissed me off." He said simply. They turned their head to Trunks #2 and saw him picking his nose again. " Wha? Oh. I was eating peanut butter with a pickle." He said.

Trunks looked at him. " No way! I love peanut butter with pickles!" He said joyfully.

" Get out of here!"

" Seriously!"

" Shut up!"

" You shut up!"

The twins kept talking among themselves and the Son family just watched them. " Ten bucks says that Vegeta went crazy when he saw these two." Gohan said.

" Your on." Goku and Goten said.

The twins laughed and then went quiet. " Wanna get pizza?" Trunks #2 asked.

" Sure." Trunks said as the flew to the pizza place.

Vegeta game and he looked semi crazy. " Where are the brat's from hell?" He asked.

" Why?" Goku asked.

" Because they need to die. I can't take having two brats. Especially if their the same person!" He screamed.

" We owe you ten bucks." Goku and Goten said to Gohan who just smiled.

* * *

I watched a clip of this shit. Just type in trunks after the denist and you'll find alot of episodes like that. I added a couple of parts.

I thought it was funny.

REVIEW!


	7. Arrested and repaid

" YEAH! PARTY, PARTY, PARTY!" Trunks shouted as he danced.

Goten was dancing next to him and almost falling down. How they got in was a mystery. They didn't even have any papers proving they could come in. " Trunks, I see a guy looking at you." Goten snickered.

Trunks looked behind him and saw some guy looking at him. He knew he was sexy but seriously? A guy that looked in his late thirties was eye fucking him? " Why?" He asked Goten.

Goten snickered again. " I'm not gay but I even know your hot." He said.

" Wha? I'm not hot. I'm sexy. There's a differences." Trunks said flipping his hair out of his face.

Goten rolled his eyes. " Same thing. I can't believe you don't have a girlfriend." He said in disbelief.

" I got an idea." Trunks said before he pushed Goten near the man. The man backed up and Goten looked pissed. " WHAT THE HELL?! YOU THROW ME SO I CAN GET EYE FUCKED?!" Goten shouted in rage.

" Yes." Trunks said with a grin.

Goten's eye twitched and he tackled Trunks. Everyone surrounded them screaming " FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!". They almost went super sayien. That's when the fuzz came.

" Oh shit it's the fuzz! Quick hide the crack!" One man shouted.

" Alright break it up!" The cops said breaking up Goten and Trurks some how.

" Get your hands of me! I don't know you like that!" Goten shouted.

" Get away from me! You sick idiot." Trunks said the last part snickering

The cops shook their heads. They were drunk. The started to lead them to the car. " HEY! I THOUGHT THIS WAS AMERICA! ISNT THIS AMERICA?! I CAME HERE TO BE FREE!" Trunks shouted.

" YEAH! YOU GOT NOTHING ON US! FREEDOM! USA! USA!" Goten shouted in agreement.

" This is Japan." The cop corrected.

They went silent. The hell? weren't they in America? Guess not. " Noted." Trunks stated.

* * *

" Hello?" Bra answered the phone. It was girls night and they were spending it at her house. Pan, and Marron were doing each other's nails.

" _Promise not to get mad."_ Trunks's voice said.

" Okay. I promise I wont get mad." She promised her brother.

" _Me and Goten are in jail and you need to pick us up. CAUSE SOME PEOPLE THINK THAT THIS IS JAPAN!" _He shouted to someone else.

Bra twitched. Trunks held the phone away from his ear. " WHAT?! YOUR ASS IS IN JAIL AGAIN?! WHAT THE HELL TRUNKS?! GIRLS GET YOUR CLOTHES ON, WERE PICKING UP TWO ASSHOLES!" He heard a click and he hung up the phone.

" Was she mad?" Goten asked.

" Furious. I'm a little scared. Hold me?" He asked.

Goten held open his arm's. Trunks ran to him and buried is head in his chest. Goten was rubbing his back. " She's gonna yell at us." Trunks said.

" At you at least." Goten said.

" Pan was there too."

Goten twitched. " Their gonna yell at us." He said sadly.

" Goten. In case we die…. I want you to know." Trunks paused.

" Tell me buddy. Tell me anything." Goten urged Trunks on.

" I broke you gameboy." Trunks said.

" WHAT?!"

" I'm sorry!"

" OH! THE HORROR!"

" IT FROZE AND I GOT MAD SO I THREW IT AT THE WALL!"

" AH! IT HURTS! KAMI WHY?!"

" I'M SO SORRY!"

" IM GONNA KILL YOU!" With that, Goten pounced Trunks and started doing a cat fight with him. Trunks was hitting back but he felt guilty. Let the girls come soon

* * *

" I trust you'll keep these two out of trouble?" The cop asked the girls.

" Yes." Bra said.

" Good. Have a good night." He let them leave and once the door closed, the girls had fire in their eyes. The turn around and see the boys hiding in a tree. Their feet was sticking out.

" COME OUT OF THAT TREE RIGHT NOW!" Pan shouted.

" NO! YOUR GONNA YELL AT US!" They replied.

" YOUR DAMN RIGHT WERE GONNA YELL AT YOU!" Marron shouted.

" YOU CAUSED A FIGHT AND PEOPLE GOT HURT!" Bra shouted.

" SOME GUY WAS LOOKING AT ME!" Trunks defended himself.

" AND TRUNKS PUSHED ME!" Goten shouted.

" YOUR IN YOUR TWENNTIES! GROW UP!" Pan shouted stomping her foot.

" YOUR GONNA PAY US BACK FOR GETTING ARRESTED!" Marron shouted.

It went silent. " How?" The boys asked.

* * *

" I look stupid!" Trunks shouted.

" Yeah. Wearing these type of clothes are going to make us look good." Goten said sarcastically.

" NOT BECAUSE OF THAT! Because of the color. Couldn't they have this in blue?" Trunks asked himself.

" Are you gay?" Goten asked.

" No. I'm pansexual." Trunks said.

" Meaning?"

" Gender doesn't matter. As long that I'm in love, I don't care." Trunks explained.

" BOYS! GET OUT HERE!" Pan shouted.

Trunks and Goten sighed. " Lets get this over with." Trunks said grimly.

When they walked out of the bathroom, they were wearing French maid's outfits. The skirt only stopped a little after their junk, they had stocking's on, gloves, shoes, and Trunks had the maid hat on. Trunks wore the black one while Goten wore the purple one.

The girls laughed. " Wow Trunks, you look like a girl." Bra said laughing.

Goten looked at Trunks and noticed that he did look like a girl. If he had less muscles, he would look like a pretty girl. " She's right. You do look like a girl." He said.

Trunks looked down and blushed. This was the second time he had to wear a dress. That has to be a record. " S-shut up. You look stupid." Trunks said.

" Well yeah. I look like a boy. You on the other hand, looks like a girl. Your face kinda looks like a girl. You do have a bit of an famine feature. Such as your body." Goten said snickering.

Trunks blushed deeper and slapped Goten. Gotten held his head as Trunks walked to the girls. " What do you want us to do first?" He asked.

" Rub our feet." Bra said with a smirk.

Trunks started to rub. Bra blinked. He did it without question? Maybe he just wanted to get out of the outfit. Goten ran over and started rubbing Marron's feet.

" You must do this for the rest of the night." Pan said.

Vegeta walked in and saw his son in a maid's outfit. Trunks didn't even look up. The girls and Goten looked up. It was quiet for a few moments. " Arrested again?" He asked.

" Yup." Trunks answered.

" Be done around midnight."

* * *

What could Vegeta mean? Shit if I know.

To the person who gave me this idea... you rock.

REVIEW!


	8. The dentist

" NOOOO! I DON'T WANNA GO!"

" Trunks! Your 13! Act your age!"

" NOT THIS! ANYTHING BUT THIS!"

" BOY! TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!"

Bulma wiped her brow. They barely moved Trunks. Said boy was holding on to a building with all his might. Vegeta was trying to get the boy to let go with out moving the building.

Trunks was squeezing his eyes shut and screaming. Which was causing a scene. Bulma sweat dropped and had to say nothing to see here just keep moving. " Trunks, were going to be late." Bulma said.

" NO WAY IN HELL AM I LETTING GO!" Trunks shouted.

" THAT'S IT!" Vegeta grabbed Trunks's shoulders and pulled. Trunks lost his grip and fell on top of his father. He tried to get back to the building but Vegeta grabbed his legs and started to drag him.

" NOOOOOO! YOU PEOPLE ARE CRAZY! LET GO!" Trunks yelled as he was dragged. He was clawing at the sidewalk, leaving finger holds in the cement. The finger holds were about 3 inches deep and was leaving lines where ever Trunks was being dragged.

The teen saw other people and yelled out to them. " CALL THE POLICE! THEIR TAKING ME AGAISNT MY WILL! THEIR GONNA KILL ME!" He yelled to a couple.

The couple moved fasted away from the family. " REMIND ME NOT TO SAVE YOUR ASS'S WHEN THE TIME COMES!" Trunks shouted at the fleeing couple.

" Trunks please, its just the dentist." Bulma said.

Trunks chokes on his air. " Just the dentist? JUST THE DENTIST?! HE'S GONNA PULL MY TEETH OUT VERY PAINFULLY! I'D RATHER FATHER KILLING ME THAN THAT!" He shouted.

" Wow. The boy is serious about not wanting to go to the dentist." Vegeta said. He lost his grip for a split second and Trunks kicked his father's hands away and ran like hell.

" Damnit! Vegeta, get him! Were late!" Bulma roared.

Vegeta groaned before he flew after his fleeing son. Trunks looked back and started to fly as well. Of course, Vegeta caught Trunks. He threw him over his shoulder and walked back to Bulma.

" DAD! PUT ME DOWN!" Trunks screamed as he hit Vegeta's back and kicked his feet.

" Boy, Bulla goes to the dentist and doesn't even try run. Hell, she even likes it. Its sad you cant even get to the damn door!" Vegeta shouted the last part.

Trunks then smirked. " I could play with worms when I was little. Still do. isn't it sad that a grown man can't?" He mused.

" Your really asking for it." Vegeta said with a growl.

" How you feel with worms is how I feel with the bloody dentist!" Trunks tried to get out of the hold again.

" Your going to the dentist whether you want to or not." Vegeta said simply.

" OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

* * *

" Trunks Brief, the dentist will see you now." A lady called.

Trunks was sulking in a corner. A black aura was flowing around his body. Vegeta rolled his eyes. He grabbed his sons legs and pulled. Claw marks were going through out the hall.

" Alright Trunks, just open wide." A doctor asked.

Trunks kept his mouth shut tight. He may be here but he wasn't about to give up with out a fight. At least, much of a fight he could be. Vegeta was holding him down. Bulma even called Goku to come him down. Which Goku was doing. Holding. Him. Down.

" Trunks, make this easy and then we can go eat." Goku said trying to bargain.

" I cant eat after this. I have to wait a half hour." Trunks said through his teeth.

Goku blinked. Vegeta growled. " Just open your mouth! Unless you want to have Bulla's room?" He threatened.

Trunks glared at him before he opened his mouth. The dentist looked in with his mirror and pointy stick. Trunks started to struggle but Vegeta and Goku held him down.

" Yeah you have a cavity. I'll just fill that in." The dentist said as he came out of Trunks's mouth.

Trunks eye twitched. " NO! I DON'T WANT IT! GOKU GET ME OUT OF HERE! THEY HAVE…..what do dentist's have? OH YEAH! NEEDLES!" Trunks shouted.

" They have needles?!" Goku asked in fear.

" Kakorrot! Don't give in! Be brave!" Vegeta shouted in hopes Goku didn't bail on him.

" SHARP POINTY NEEDLES! AND THEIR GONNA GIVE US BOTH ONE! IT US OUT OF HERE!" Trunks shouted a plea.

Goku being Goku believed Trunks and IT'd them both out of there. Vegeta growled. The dentist looked confused. " We'll be back later."

* * *

My lil sis went to the denist ehrn she needed teeth pulled. He tried to numb her but she screamed and struggled. It was so freaking funny. Then she started crying and screaming. Even more funny.

REVIEW! And submit ideas.


	9. Who done it?

**To guest Tiffany, I will use your idea once i have an idea on how to write it. Dont hate me for it.**

Little Trunks and Goten were eating cereal. The rest of the gang were eating their foods and waited for Goku to wake up. Or come down at least. He was always the first one up so it was kinda weird.

" AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The gang heard Goku scream.

The gang was a bit worried but didn't run up to him. Trunks and Goten looked at each other before they smirked and went back to their cereal. They heard stomping and then, the kitchen door slammed open with a very pissed off Goku standing in the spot of the door with out his gi. ( Standing in white t-shirt and blue underwear.)

" Who did it?" Goku sneered slowly.

Everyone stared at him. " Who did what pop?" Goten asked.

" Yes Goku, what has you upset?" Trunks asked.

" One of you stole my gi." Goku said stepping closer. " I took it to bed, slept with it and I wake up and BAM! Its gone!" Goku shouted angrily.

" Goku, no one would steal your gi." Chichi said.

" No one would steal it? That's the biggest bowl of crap I have ever heard!" Goku shouted.

Trunks and Goten blinked. Since when did Goku curse? Probably because his favorite thing in the world is gone. Goku glared at all of the z members. " Who. Did. It?" He asked very slowly.

" Why would any one steal your clothes?" Bulma asked.

" Why?! Because you all had a reason to steal it! You would gain something from stealing a man's clothes!" Goku shouted at Bulma.

" What the hell would we gain Kakorrot?" Vegeta asked.

" Something only sick people would gain! You love to see me in pain and now the thing I love most is gone!" Goku shouted. " Chichi wanted me to stop training so she sold my gi to Videl. Videl wanted alone time with Gohan so she gave my gi to Krillen. Krillen couldn't handle the guilt of holding my gi so he gave it to the bastard named Vegeta. Then Vegeta threw it down the drain in a attempt to hide the evidence. But Vegeta didn't count on me knowing he wouldn't care about my gi! That's when Gohan came into the picture." Goku said poiting at Gohan.

Gohan pointed a gun at Goku and stood up. The gun was aimed at Goku's head. " So you figured it all out did ya? You couldn't leave well enough alone?" Gohan asked in a criminal voice.

" You cant shoot me son, you don't have the stomach for it." Goku said narrowing his eyes at Gohan.

Gohan shot. Water squirted out of the gun and on to Goku's head. Goku blinked the water out of his eyes. Gohan laughed. " Sorry dad I have no clue what your talking about."

" Well who ever stole my clothes, you're a sick fuck and I'm going to kill you!" Goku said leaving the kitchen and slamming the door.

It was silent. " He thought we stole his gi?" Krillen asked.

" Seems like it." Chichi answered.

" Since when did he curse?" Videl asked.

Trunks started laughing. He was snorting and tears were running down his face from laughing so hard. Goten started laughing too. Trunks got out of his chair and Goten followed. Their laugh shook the whole house. They continued to laugh as they walked out of the house. The z-gang looked at each other before they followed the kids. They kids were still laughing. They were digging and found Goku's gi. There was nothing left but a single tear.

" WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Gohan shouted.

" W-wait, were not done yet." Trunks was able to get out as he finished laughing. Goten was laughing too but held a 1 finger to symbol they needed a minute.

" Okay, okay, before you start pointing fingers, we found it like that." Trunks said once his laughter was done.

" Yeah. We were sparring and when we landed, dads clothes were torn." Goten said.

" Oh. My. Kami."

Everyone turned around and saw Goku staring at his clothes. Everyone sweat dropped as Goku walked to his gi and kneeled in front of it. " Oops." Trunks and Goten said.

" Gi? Can you hear me? Its Goku. You may be gone but I want you to know that I love you. I'll make those who hurt you pay." Goku said with tears falling down his face.

He dug a whole and buried the tear. He snapped towards Trunks and Goten. " You boys killed someone today. What do you have to say for yourself?" Goku asked.

Trunks and Goten looked at each other. " Were sorry. It was an accident that we didn't even cause." They said.

" I would punish you but I'm too sad to do so." Goku IT'd it away.

" Poor daddy. To bad a bear did that to his gi." Goten said.

The gang except for Trunks did a anime fall. " Yeah. Lets tell Goku later." Trunks said as he walked next Goten.

" Kay." With that, they flew away. The gang watched them go.

" A freaking bear did that?" Vegeta asked.

" Yup." Piccolo said.

It went silent. " THAT FUCKING DUMBASS! WHAT DUMBASS LEAVES HIS CLOTHES AROUND FOR A BEAR TO GET IT?!"


	10. Mary Jane

" I MISS MY MARY JANE!" Trunks shouted extremely loud.

Gohan blinked at him. The teen wasn't even high or drunk and he was acting retarded. Goten stepped out and now Gohan and to deal with Trunks. At first he was like " Ayite, watching a 16 year old cant be to hard". he was oh so terribly wrong. But he didn't know. He didn't know.

" Ummm, what?" Gohan asked.

" I MISS MY MARY FUCKING JANE!" Trunks shouted again.

Gohan blinked at him again. What the hell? Who the fuck is Mary Jane? He would of sworn this kid was on crack. " Who's Mary Jane? Is she your ex girlfriend?" Gohan asked.

Trunks stated to cry rather loudly. Gohan panicked. This kid never dried in front of anyone before! At least, not in front of him. " T-Trunks, calm down!" Gohan tried to calm down the teen.

" How am I suppose to calm down when I lost my Mary Jane?!" Trunks asked angrily. " I WANT MY MARY JANE!"

Gohan sweat dropped. Was Pan going to behave like this when she was older? If she did, he would kill himself. " Can you tell me who Mary Jane is?" He asked.

Trunks looked at Gohan. He threw himself on the adult and started to sob loudly. How does Goten put up with this randomness? Gohan just patted Trunks's back awkwardly as Trunks cried into his chest.

" Why Mary Jane? WHY?!" Trunks muffled voice asked.

" I uh don't know Trunks. These things happen for a reason." Gohan tried to comfort the teen.

" I WANT MY FUCKING MARY JANE!" Trunks shouted.

' Goten, come back please. Your friend is fucking crazy. Denda, if you value our friendship, let Goten come home early.' Gohan silently prayed.

" Gohan sweetie? What's going on?" Videl asked as she came from upstairs.

Trunks looked up at her. Tears were rolling down his face. " Videl, my Mary Jane. My Mary Jane. I MISS MY MARY JANE!" He sobbed.

Videl looked at Gohan for an explanation. He shrugged. " Who's Mary Jane?" She asked.

" I'm back." Goten said once he walked through the door.

Trunks jumped into Goten's arms. " Goten, my Mary Jane." He sobbed in his chest.

Goten patted his back and hugged him. " What happened to your Mary Jane?" He asked.

" S-she's gone." Trunks said hugging Goten. Goten nodded. It was understandable to anyone who knew Trunks like that. People like Videl and Gohan, will never understand. " Mary Jane will always be with you Trunks." Goten said.

" Oh my Mary Jane." Trunks started to sing sadly.

" Oh my Mary Jane." Goten sang with him.

They repeated that verse for like, ten minutes. Gohan and Videl were completely confused. Who the hell was Mary Jane and why were they singing? " Feel better?" Goten asked.

Trunks shook his head. " Go upstairs and lay down. I'll be up there soon. Okay?" Goten said.

Trunks nodded. " Kiss." Goten kissed his forehead ( Their not gay for each other. It's one of those bro moments.)and Trunks went upstairs to Goten's room. Goten sighed before he went to the fridge. He basically took everything in there.

" Please tell me who Mary Jane is?" Gohan pleaded his little brother for an answer.

Goten looked over his stacked high food and answered the question that everyone was wondering. " Mary Jane was his pet worm he had since forever. He cared so much about that worm he called it Mary Jane. Like that song. Also, Mary Jane is anyone or anything you hold special. Like dad's gi." Goten said. He went upstairs to comfort his heartbroken friend. Hw would heal with several different flavors of ice cream.

Gohan and Videl looked at each other. " He threw a fit, for a worm." Gohan said in disbelief.

" Well, my Mary Jane would be you or my I-pod." Videl said.

" Mary Jane is many people to me and my books."

" I MISS MY MARY JANE!" Trunks shouted from upstairs.

" Poor boy."

* * *

I was screaming that all day today. My friends were like shut the fuck up or who the hell is Mary Jane?

Mary Jane is that special something in your life. Remember that.

REVIEW!


	11. Crazy bastards

Marron was walking past the Brief house. She felt like taking a walk to show off her new pink silk dress. Unknown to her, a weird ,crazy ass bastard was watching her with a rifle in his hand. He was shirtless, showing off his muscles with a cigarette in his mouth.

The crazy bastard was none other than Trunks Brief.

He was sitting in a chair. He placed his cigarette on the window ceil after he took a drag of it. He blew the smoke out if his nose as he stood up. Marron stopped to pick up a dollar. His expression looked bored as he aimed the gun.

" Ah!" Marron shouted in shocked as a bullet hit behind her. She ducked for cover. Her eyes squeezed shut. After a moment, she opened them and looked where the shot came from.

Trunks, that son of a bitch, bent down, picked up his cigarette with his mouth and placed the rifle over his shoulders. He looked hot but Marron was consumed with rage.

" ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!" She screamed at the demi sayian.

" Relax Marron I was aiming behind you." He said non caring.

" YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She screamed.

Trunks didn't answer. He took out his cigarette and blew the smoke out into the air. " A lot of things Marron. a lot of things." He said before putting the gun in shooting position.

Marron looked at him with anger and disbelief. He had the nerve to shoot at her again?! " Trunks, I swear I will kill you if you shoot at me again." She said slowly.

" Sup guys." Goten said walking behind Marron.

_BANG!_

" AH!" Goten shouted as Trunks shot at him. " The hell Trunks?!"

" Testing out my new gun. I have a few more. Wanna join?" Trunks ask with his smoke dangling from his lips as he grinned and held up the other rifle.

Goten went silent. Marron thought Goten was on her side until he spoke. " No freaking way?! Hell yeah I want to join!" With that, Goten flew up to Trunks. Trunks gave him a cigarette and lit it up for him as Goten took off his shirt.

Marron sighed. " JUST DON'T SHOOT AT ME!" She said and walked away.

* * *

2 hours later

Four guys were sitting in Trunks's room with cigarette's and were shirtless. Those four guys were Trunks, Goten, Vegeta and Goku. They all had a rifle with a few cans of beer. Vegeta came because Bulma was bitching about the noise and Goku came cause he was bored.

" Yup." Trunks said.

" Yup." Goten said.

" Uh huh." Goku said.

" Hmm." Vegeta said.

They all took a drag and drank some beer. A bird landed on a car. It was just sitting there minding its on business. Like any bird would. " BIRD!" Trunks shouted before he shot it down.

" Nice." Goten said slapping Trunks's hand as he held up a high five.

Bulma walked outside and saw the dead bird. She looked shocked and ran up to it to see what caused it's death. Vegeta held his rifle up. He fired. They all ducked as Bulma screamed before shouting " WHO THE FUCK DID THAT?!".

" Awesome shot Vegeta." Goku complemented.

" Thanks Kakorrot." Vegeta thanked.

This continued for hours. Shooting at people and birds. Some times squirrels. Even rodents. Hours after drinking they began to feel slightly buzzed. They had like, 50 beers so far and they felt awesome.

Of course, someone had to aim at a car and shoot at the tires. The guys winced as car accident after car accident happened. An explosion was heard and they boys backed up slightly. Trunks closed the blinds.

" Nice one dad." Goten said sarcastically.

" Well I'm sorry king of shooting, do you think you could do better?" Goku asked annoyed.

" At least I wouldn't cause havoc." Goten said with attitude.

Goku stepped closer to him like he wanted to punch him but Trunks stepped in between them. " Guys chill. We had to many to drink-"

" Not enough cause I'm slightly buzzed." Vegeta interrupted.

" And were trying to place blame for the car accidents. Which was Goku's fault but lets not place blame." Trunks said.

The guys mumbled an apologize. Trunks sighed. His pupils shrunk. He sensed something. The guys felt it to. It was horrible. The monster was coming up the stairs. My Kami, it was horrible!

" HOLY CRAP! ITS HIDEOUS!" Trunks shouted before throwing up.

" MY EYES!" Goten shouted before he fainted.

" ITS HORRIBLE!" Goku shouted as his eyes melted.

" WOMEN, WHAT THE FUCK IS ON YOUR FACE?!" Vegeta screamed in fear.

Bulma had green stuff on her face. It was all lumpy and the color of vomit that was green. She was pissed so the green stuff looked worse. She was growling. The guys huddled in a corner while they picked up things like a lamp, speaker, tape holder and plate.

" I've been getting called around the block because of you guys. Be. Quiet." She sneered as she started to walked closer.

The guys were shaking. This was the most scariest thing they ever seen. The threw their items at her. " ITS GONNA EAT US!' Trunks and Goten shouted immaturely as the held each other..

" Kakorrot, I may not always show it but, I always considered you as a friend!" Vegeta said as if this was the end.

" I used your toilet and forgot to put the seat down!" Goku shouted.

" THAT WAS YOU?! YOU DICK! I GOT GROUNDED FOR THAT!" Trunks shouted angrily.

" I HAD TO SLEEP ON THE BLOODY COUCH!" Vegeta shouted.

"….Why?" Goku asked.

" Cause she fell in." Vegeta explained.

It was silent. " No frigging way?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S SO FREAKING FUNNY!" Trunks laughed.

" HOW THE HELL DO YOU FALL IN A TOLET?!" Goten said cracking up.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Three of the guys laughed. Bulma's face was bright red and Vegeta just tried to contain his laughter. The guys were turning red from the lack of air.

" SHUT UP! It was at night and I didn't look down." Bulma said pissed.

The guys stopped laughing for a second so they can picture the moment. " Ppft, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The guys laughed even louder.

Their laugh shook the whole house. Bulma sighed. " This green stuff is a facial mask." She said changing the subject.

" Why? To wash away the shame of falling in the toilet?" Goku asked as he laughed.

" THAT'S IT!" Bulma shouted.

Many things broke before the guys flew off laughing their ass's off. This was a good day for a laugh.

* * *

I thought of this while watching family guy. anyway, submit ideas so i dont run dry of humer.

REVIEW!


	12. Wheres My Show!

Goten and Trunks were sitting in front of the T.V. Young Justice was coming on in a minute and they couldn't wait. This show was almost as good as TMNT. They waited.

" I hope BB is in this episode." Trunks said.

" Yeah. I want to see what happened to the team." Goten said.

The break ended and now it was time for the show. Instead of Young Justice, Dragon Riders of Berk came on. Their jaws drooped. What the hell was this? " What the hell? Where's Young Justice?" Trunks asked the T.V.

" Why is this cool show on instead of the cooler show?" Goten asked.

Then everything started to process. It was Cartoon Networks 20th birthday today. Still, WHO GAVE THEM THE RIGHT TO SAY THEIR SHOW WAS COMING ON AND THEN CHANGE IT?!

" Their messing with my show!" Trunks shouted.

" WHY KAMI? WHY?!" Goten cried falling to his knees.

" No. I will not stand for this." 13 year old Trunks said clenching his fist.

" What are you gonna do?" Goten asked.

" Imma complain and break many things before TMNT comes on." He said.

With that, the young demi sayien walked out of the room. Goten being Goten followed him for the ride. It was about 10:41 when they started to do some damage.

" Boy! What the hell are you doing?" Vegeta asked.

His son was currently breaking a table while Goten was crying. They both paused in their movements and looked at Vegeta. Vegeta had his arms crossed. " Well?" He asked.

" Stupid Cartoon Network is messing with my shows and telling the viewers lies! They have Young Justice written on the info but yet some other show is playing!" Trunks yelled furiously.

" Well that sucks."

" Your telling me. Goten!"

" Yes your purple hairness?" Goten said with a navy salute.

" The time."

" Right away sir!" Goten looked at his watch. 10:57. " Time to watch TMNT sir!"

" Let us flee to my chamber! And pray to Kami that that show is still playing." Trunks said walking to his room. Vegeta blinked. How the hell did the boys jump from being pissed off to playing whatever the hell they just played to watching TMNT? These kids are just weird.

" I'm just gonna go." He said and walked back to the gravity room.

This shit better not happen next week.

* * *

This is based on how i felt today. Young Justice was suppose to come on but they put on Dragons of Berk. How to train your dragon. Good show but they riged me of my show! i dont toleterate that shit. Im so mad i want to kill someone. TMNT made me relaxe with Mikey humer.

Review if u were mad as well.


	13. Art project

It was quiet. Too quiet. Something was about to happen. Everyone could feel it. It had been quiet for about….5 minutes? that's like a freaking record for Trunks. Something should of blown up by now. That or at least someone should of died.

The z gang were just sitting in the Brief's living room, watching T.V. They were fearing the worst. Trunks had a habit of being a complete moron and bringing his problems home. They had to bail him out or he would find a way himself.

" I'm very scared right now." Gohan said after a while.

" Be quiet! Trunks could smell fear!" Goten hushed him as he crouched behind the side or the couch. They were all prepared. Incase Trunks decided to do something stupid. It was very possible but it just didn't happen yet. It put them at edge.

They heard the floor board creak. Goku put on his pot helmet and Chichi picked up her pan. If this kid was going to fuck with them, let him fuck with them!

He was upstairs. Trunks, the kid from hell was upstairs. He was coming down! They were so scared. At least they had him cornered. He couldn't get past them. " What are you guys doing?"

They all jumped and Yammacha ran out screaming, " IM GETTING THE HELL OUT OF HERE!". Trunks was standing right behind them, drinking a juice box. The straw was making that sound when you reach the bottom but yet he kept drinking it.

" Trunks! Knock once and a while!" Bulma held her heart as it raced.

" Well sorry." He rolled his eyes.

" So what are you up too?" Gohan asked.

" Stuff."

" What kind of "Stuff?" Vegeta asked.

" Nazi stuff." Trunks said sarcastically. " What do you think I'm doing dad?"

" Something that will end up being a problem."

Trunks rolled his eyes. This is how they trust him. He knew he was strange. And creepy. And crazy. And deserved to be locked up in a mental hospital but even he needed a break from terrorizing the city. Some times the world.

" For real though, what have you been up too?" Goten asked.

" Art."

" Art?" Goku repeated.

" Art."

They stared at him. They didn't believe a word that came out of his mouth. There was no way Trunks was just doing art. It was impossible. It like, defies the laws of physic.

Trunks shrugged and went back outside. Wait, outside? If he was outside, what the hell was upstairs?! The floor creaked again. Then, a kid walked down. He had black hair and his face was white as snow. His eyes were huge and black and he wore black and white strips. His mouth looked like it had been sewed shut and ripped opened.

" TRUNKS! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Bulma shouted.

Trunks walked in and his hands were covered in red. They screamed. So loud that Trunks had to cover his ears. " I never thought you were crazy enough to kill someone!" Videl shouted.

" Whoa, is it that late already?" Goku looked at a invisible watch. " I'm going to go. I left a meatloaf in the oven"

" Stay." They all growled. They would be damned if he left them with Trunks. He stopped walking. Trunks raised a brow. What were they staring at? What were they even mad about? " What?"

" What he asked! What is, who the hell is this?!" Bulma pointed at the boy.

" Carl." Trunks said.

" Carl? That's what your going with? Carl? Not even Steve? Or Stan or- oof!" Goku was cut off by Chichi's elbow.

" Not helping." She said quietly.

" I know but Carl? Are you serious? Carl is so dull and boring!" Goku whined.

" Oh! Well, Mr. King of all names, what would name him?" Trunks demanded angrily.

" Bob."

" DOES HE LOOK LIKE A FRIGGING BOB TO YOU?!" Trunks screamed will stomping his foot.

Goku went silent as he looked at Carl. Now that he looked at him, he didn't look like a Bob. Maybe Phil. " Phil. No wait! Peter." He said with a grin.

" Peter eh? Fine. Carl, your name is now Peter." Trunks said pointing at new named Peter.

" Yes master." Peter said.

" So, what kind of " art" are you doing?" Bulma asked.

" I was drawing on the side walk. Peter here is my new working partner." The 16 year old said.

" So he's a lab rat?" Gohan asked.

" Well SOMEBODY didn't want to do it any more."

" YOU TRIED TO CUT OF MY HAIR AND MAKE ME GROW THRE EXTRA EYES!" Goten shouted. He waved his arms all around.

" Tried My friend. Tried." Trunks pointed out the tried word.

Goten's eye twitched before he took a deep breath. He couldn't lose his cool. Trunks walked over to Peter and whispered on his ear. He nodded before the two walked outside. That cant be good so everyone followed him.

Once they got outside, they noticed Trunks was crouched down on the ground with Peter handing him different colors of chalk. Question marks went above their heads. What in the world was he making? " What are you drawing?" Gohan aasked as he leaned over Trunks.

" Damn man! Can I just draw?! I just want to draw without one of you guys worrying that I'm going to kill someone aight?! Give me some space man gezz!" Trunks screamed causing Gohan to shrink into chibi form and run behind Videl.

" Yessh." He muttered. " What got your panties in a bunch?"

" Fuck off."

* * *

Trunks continued to draw on the sidewalk. The picture was huge! It looked like a monster with millions of eyes, covered in fur, two arms and legs. Trunks stood up and wiped his brow. His work could have been better but he was a schedule. He took out an invention and placed it on his work. He pressed a button and ran like hell.

" If you value your lives, run!" He shouted. He ran behind house and poked his head out for a peak. The gang looked at each other before following Trunks.

Lights happened and BOOM! The drawing was alive! " IT'S A ALIVE! ALIVE! MUWHAHAHAHAH!" Trunks screamed to the heavens.

The gang were cowering. This kid was so fucked up it wasn't even funny! Trunks continued to laugh evilly. That was when little Pan and Bra came out. He stopped laughing and smiled. " Hey guys, I did it." He said to them.

" You finished Billy?!" They asked excited.

" Yup! Remember though, this will only last for a week so take good care of him." He said.

" We promise!"

He did the anime smile. ( Eyes closed) and left them to play with Billy. The adults and Goten were staring at Trunks. Trunks blinked at them. What did he do now?

" Billy? Seriously?" Goku asked. " He looks like a freaking Paul!"

* * *

I shouldnt do this but I will let you in on a secert. Looks both ways.

Im making a halloween chapter! yes its true. if you want Uub to be in it with the rest of the z gang, vote. Or i have to improvise. Dont make me do that.


	14. Halloween tricks on Nov 1st

Well, Halloween was cancelled due to the storm. Trunks was pissed. He was gonna take Uub out for his first Halloween. Now their stuck cleaning the leaves the day after Halloween. Goten was with them. They were bored as hell and wanted to do something. They finished putting the leaves in a plastic bag.

" Guys, Guys, I got an idea." Trunks said.

The two boys looked at him. Trunks had grown up since Goku " died" again. That or he was just a good actor and tired from all the shit he had to do with Pan and Goku. " How about we get rid of these leaves?" He asked with a mischievous smirk.

Uub and Goten cocked a brow. weren't they already doing that? Trunks slapped his forehead. These guys were hopeless. " Goten just help me with this." He said. Goten helped him carry it as they began walking. " Uub, record this please." Trunks said.

Uub took out Trunks's phone and started filming them. " Alright. Operation: Get rid of the leaves is taking place now." Trunks said to the camera. They kept walking down the street.

* * *

" Are we there yet?" Uub whined for the hundredth time. Trunks growled. " Will you stop bitching?!" He growled. Uub shook his head. " Seriously Trunks, we be walking for hours." Goten said.

" You talking like that now?"

" Yes."

" Whatever. Where are we gonna drop this off? May be we could drop it in front of this house and walk away." Trunks said to himself.

" I'm not doing that, Imma be running." Uub said talking like Goten now.

" OH SHIT! DUDE THAT TREE FELL!" Goten shouted.

A tree fell on top of this guys car. Trunks started laughing. This guy was gonna be pissed when he came out. Trunks saw someone down the street. " Oh shit!" He said as he let go of the bag and started running. " What?! Dude come on! don't be doing this now!" Goten yelled.

Uub was laughing his ass off. Goten pulled Trunks back. Trunks was laughing too. It was funny to him.

* * *

" Okay, when we do this, we gotta dip okay? Uub, don't pussy out kay?" Trunks said. He and Goten were ready to dump the bag on this guys house. " Screw you." Uub said. He held the camera higher to get a good look at the two.

" So we doing this on three cause I don't want to-" Goten didn't have time to finish because Trunks just emptied the bag and threw it on the grass in front of the house. He ran screaming " DIP, DIP!".

The boys ran. They were laughing their ass's off. " W-wait I pissed myself!" Goten said. The other boys laughed louder. Goten actually pissed his pants. " That was awesome!" Uub screamed.

" See? I told you Halloween would be fun. To bad its November and the writer couldn't post this cause of a power outage. She would of let us do something cooler." Trunks said.

" Wait, what?"

" Uh oh. Did I let the cat out of the bag?"

" Yes."

" Well…On your mark, get set, terrible!" Trunks said running like Peter from Family Guy.

Uub and pissy stood there. That was one strange dude.

* * *

Based off of what my older sister and her friend Sabrina and I did tonight. Some of the quots are true and the events but I dont remember all of what happened. I was Uub. I said the Imma be running part. Sabrina was Trunks with the Peter Griffen thing. My sister was Goten. I said the tree fell thing. She actually Pissed herself! Funny right?!

Anyway, My power went out due to the Storm and I couldnt do anything so I stayed at Sabrinas house. They had power. This is late but I promised. I keep my promises. Most of the time.


	15. Karmas a bitch

Trunks was walking in the house. People were calling him like crazy and he felt like he was going to kill someone. he just wanted a few minutes to himself. WAS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?! " TRUNKS!" Trunks heard his name and sighed. he walked towards the noise. His little sister was calling him. She was standing with Goten.

" What?! What the hell do you want?!" He screamed.

" Come here for a second." Bra said.

Trunks groaned. He started to walk down the stairs. Near the last 4 steps, he slipped over his own sock and fell. He hit his head three times and his back and elbows ached. He rolled out of the stair case and bent over and grabbed his head. His sister and Goten started cracking up. " Karma's a bitch isnt it?" Bra said while laughing

" The biggest bitch I've ever met!" Trunks shouted through the pain. " It went black for a moment and then I started to see colors."

" Can you move?" Goten asked.

" No ass wipe. I just fell down stairs!" Trunks glared at Goten.

" Trunks get up. It couldnt hurt that bad." Bra crossed her arms.

" You wanna fall down stairs?"

Silence.

" Didnt think so." Trunks stood up carefully and tumbled backwards. Goten caught him just in time. " Oooooohhhhhhh the colors are back!" Trunks moaned in pain. He closed his eyes and grabed his head to ease the pain.

" Yeah Pan Im not even kidding. His ass fell down the stairs! Yeah now he's being a little bitch about." Bra said into a phone.

" Dont ugh call me a bitch."

" Yeah. All because I wanted him to get my sweater. Yeah i know! What a dumbass!" Bra laughed as she wwalked away.

" I cant feel anything." Trunks said. " The worse part is, nobody even asked if I'm okay."

* * *

Based off of what just happened. I just fell down the stairs. It was funny but so painful. I hit my head three times. It went black and I saw colors. Hope you enjoyed one of Mizookies moments!


	16. Pancakes and sex?

" WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Pan screeched. Goten was just snickering at the scene before him. The Son's were going to pick up Trunks and Marron from a hotel they stayed in and found them in bed with each other. Pan was looking like she was going to kill someone while Goten just wanted to die from laughter.

Unlike the Son's, Trunks was looking at them sleepily while Marron was covering herself up with the blanket because she was in her bra and underwear. " Hhmmm? Hi Pan. Goten. You guys have and ground beef? I am super hunger and want a BBQ." Trunks said rubbing his growling tummy.

" I'LL GROUND UP YOUR WHOLE HEAD!" Pan roared making a ki ball.

"….Why?" Trunks asked stupidly.

" Dude, your in bed with Marron. You know how protective Pan is over her." Goten explained.

" But I didn't do it with her. Plus, who wouldn't be in bed with her? She's a total babe." Trunks said scratching his head.

" You think I'm a babe?" Marron asked blushing slightly.

" Hell yeah! With both our smoking hot bodies, WE WILL RULE THE WORLD!" Trunks shouted with a evil scientist smile. He looked down and realized he was wearing only underwear. " Huh, I look sexy in underwear. We have any pancakes?"

" I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him." Pan advanced Trunks slowly.

" Pan don't! He's my best friend!" Goten cried.

" Goten I uh, lost your cell phone." Trunks said sheepishly while looking for it.

" Lets kill this bitch." Goten said. He and Pan got closer to Trunks.

" Goten!" Marron shouted.

" HE LOST MY FUCKING PHONE! BITCH GONNA DIE!" Goten shouted turning super sayien.

" No don't kill him!" Marron cried.

" GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Pan yelled.

" STOOOOOOOP!" Trunks screamed causing everyone to power down and look at him. " I want pancakes. You may kill me once I explain myself and had some pancakes."

" But Trunks! I-"

" Pancakes. Now."

" Trunks that's not-"

" For every second I don't get my Goddamn pancakes I will blow up something." Trunks said. He got up and started walking away. " Marron, be a dear and explain what happened while I flee to the bathroom."

Everyone sat in silence as Trunks went into the bathroom. They heard an explosion. " That's one second. Make me PANCAKES!" He shouted the last part.

" How-how are you friends with him again?" Pan asked her uncle.

" No clue. He doesn't have many friends." Goten said.

" Oh I cant imagine why." Pan said before turning her attention to Marron. " So what happened?"

" Well me and Trunks-" She was cut off by an explosion and a car crash sound and sirens. They all looked towards the bathroom slowly. " I warned you didn't I? MAKE ME PANCAKES!" Trunks shouted.

" Trunks and I got drunk and hung out at…..places." Marron said looking away.

" You trailed off there." Goten said. " Why?'

Another explosion and a guy screaming. " OH MY GOD ITS EVERYWHERE! THE GUTS AND BLOOD! AAAHHHHH!" The guy screamed.

Trunks peaked his head out with his clothes on. ( Gt clothes.) " I recommend not to go outside for a while. Where's my pancakes?" He asked.

" Trunks, why? Just why?" Pan asked.

" Cause I'm hungry?" Trunks said his answer in the form of a question.

" NO YOU IDIOT! Why are you so weird?"

" Blame my parents. I'm going to fix my bed head and you guys better have my pancakes ready! I'm still doing my second rule." He said as he went back into the bathroom.

" As I was saying, we sorta hung out at a hung out at this club. Its pretty closed off and there was…..naked….people…everywhere." She said.

Pan and Goten stood there. Eyes wide and jaws so low that they looked like they were going to touch the floor. Marron paled. " B-but we didn't do anything! I swear! We just drank that's all. And trunks puked on the DJ and got us kicked out so we spent the night here. He was too lazy to fly me home then fly all the way back." She said trying to make it seem less awkward.

Another explosion. " THIS IS CRAZY! IS NO ONE REALLY MAKING ME PANCAKES YET?! YOU GUYS ARE ACTING LIKE ME DURING MY MARY JANE FAZE!" Trunks shouted.

"…..Mary Jane?" Marron asked.

" His pet worm died a couple of years ago. He loved that thing like a brother." Goten explained.

" One more thing. Why are you both in your underwear and bra?" Pan asked.

" It was hot." Marron said simply.

" Okay."

" That's understandable."

The bathroom wall collapsed. " Jesus Christ no ones making me pancakes?" Trunks asked. Everyone was covered in the cement and dust. Including Trunks who was pissed about his pancake craving.

" Uncle Goten make your best friend pancakes before he destroy the city." Pan said.

" Why me?" Goten whined.

" Cause I said so."

" Fair enough." Goten got up and went to the stove. He looked for pancake mix but didn't find any. " There's no pancake mix."

" What do I like? The pancake fairy who carries pancake mix when their partying? Go to the store, pick up pancake mix and other items I need and come back." Trunks said waving him off.

Goten flipped him off and left. " DON'T FLIP ME OFF IN FRONT OF PAN! THAT'S A BAD INFLUENCE! Shame Goten. I would of expected this from me but you? No! Shame Goten. Shame." Trunks shouted after him even though he could care less.

" I wanna watch Docter who." Marron said as she got dressed.

" Docter who? DOCTOR YOU!" Trunks shouted and pointed to Pan.

" You are such a dumbass." Pan said.

" Your mother."

" I'll tell her."

" Go ahead! The worst she can do is nag-" Trunks went silent as his eyes became black dots. " Goten wait up!"

* * *

IM BACK BABY!

I did this for Tiffany. I hope you guys find it funny. I tried my best. My computer was murdered so i couldnt update. Sad right? Its up and running now. I want pancakes now.


	17. 18 MORE DAYS BITCH!

It was the 7th. It was December and there was only 18 more days until christmas. Everyone was a in the Christmas mood. Except for the z warriors because they were playing crappy Christmas music at the mall. They loved Christmas but really, Christmas music was so annoying that even Goku felt like he was going to snap. Vegeta wanted to kill someone, Chichi and Bulma ignored it, Gohan, Piccole, Krillen, 18 and Goten wanted to vomit rainbow colors and Trunks...took the chance to piss everyone off by singing along. He even wore a santa hat and a elf outfit to piss them off even more. Dick move Trunks. Dick move.

" _We wish you a marry Christmas, we wish you a marry Christmas, We wish you a marry Christmas and a HAPPY NEW YEAR!" _Trunks sang extremly loudly. The gang groaned. They swore if this kid didnt shut up, they were going to kill him. No lie.

" Vegeta, for the love of Kami, shut him up!" Gohan cried, hoping the boys father would shut him up.

" I cant! For all we know, he might be a robot. Tell your brother to do it!" Vegeta shouted.

" Hell no! I dont want to catch the Christams cheer vibes he's giving off." Goten said.

" _Jingle bells, jingele bells, jingle bells rock! Jingle bells shine and jingle bells chime. Sowning and glowing in...the something air, IN THE FORSTY AIR!" _Trunks sang. All he wanted to do was annoy them so bad until they snapped. Which was going to be pretty fast.

" Why wont he shut up?!" Goku asked. This kid had been singing for hours. Funny thing was, they only been at the mall for ten minutes. " It-its like he wants us to kill him!"

" Didnt take you for the violent type when they snap Goku." Krillen said with a slight smile.

" Krillen i swear to kami I will deck you in the halls. Just shut up." Goku threatned.

" Your really letting him get to you Goku." Piccole said.

" You wanna be decked in the halls too? Oh wait, you dont have a penis! You dont even have any balls! I pity you Piccole. Half a man dude. Half. A. Man." Goku said shaking his head.

" Ice cold dad." Goten said.

" _Its a bright time! Its a..._shit how does the rest of the song go?" Trunks asked while rubbing his chin in thought. How did the rest go? This was going to bother him all night long. " Whatever! I'll just skip it! _To rock the night away. Jingle bell time its a, swell time. To go riding in a one horse slaigh! I dont know, i dont know the rest of the song. Gonna annoy you guys all night long...mix and mingling singing beats, thats the jingle bell, thats the jingle bell, THATS THE JINGLE BELL ROOOOOOOCCCCCCKKKK!" _Trunks shouted after making up his own verses.

" Are you done son? Are. You. Done?!" Vegeta asked/shouted.

Trunks went quiet. He got a sad look on his face. Christmas was for cheer but everyone seemed mad and annoyed. What song was there for them to feel happy? To sing along and get into it. This was way to much pressure for a 12 year old. He put his head down and walked with his friends thinking. A song. A Christmas song that they didnt hate and would sing along too. " I GOT IT!" He schreecehd in Goten's ear.

" What the eggnog?! For peteys sake Trunks, SHUT UP!" He yelled at Trunks.

" But i dont know a Petey."

Goten opened and closed his mouth. He was bestfriends with this guy. He facepalmed and held his right ear. " Stupid purple head boy..." He muttered.

Trunks just blinked. They really needed this song. He would have to sing extra good though. " Ahem." He cleared his throat.

" Oh Kami is he going to sing again?" 18 asked.

" Guys just let him sing." Bulma said.

" Yeah. It cant kill us right?" Chichi asked.

" Yes it can."

" Shut up Vegeta."

"_ I dont want alot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need."_ Trunks sang. They way he sang, sounded like an angel. Or a male version of Mariah Carey. So picture Trunks singing like Mariah Carey with his voice but holding the notes like she did. And being loud like Christian Aguilera. " _I dont care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree." _He sang slowly and soothingly.

The gang was just staring at him. He sang bad to piss them off but now he was singing amazing? WAS HE ON CRACK?! " He's singing so awesomely." Goku said. It felt like angels kissing his ears.

" SHUT UP KAKORROT! I wanna hear." Vegeta said. For once, he wanted to hear his son.

" _I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true...all i want for Christmas is." _He held the note as the music for the song played out of no where. He pointed to Goten with a stupid smile on his face. "_ you." _

_I dont want alot Christmas, there is just one thing I need. And I dont care about the presents underneath the Christams tree." _He started to sing faster. He was dancing all around his friends, causing people to watch. " _I dont need hang my stocking there upon the fireplace. Santa claus wont make me happy with a toy on Christams day" _He went next to Goten and slid his arm over his froends shoulder.

Goten looked at him and Trunks just winked at him. He smiled and got the point. Its a friend thing I guess.

Trunks:

_I just want you for my own,_

_more than you could ever konw._

Goten:

_Make my wish come true._

_Both:_

_All I want for Christmas_

_is you. _They both pointed at their fathers.

" Oh my Kami, their really doing this in public." Vegeta groaned and pinched the bridge between his nose. They were good but in public? It was just ebarssing.

" Why? Their just expressing their love." Goku smiled and slid his arm over Vegetas shoulders.

" Your not gonna sing are you?" Vegeta asked.

"_ Oh I wont ask for much this Christmas, I wont even wish for snow." _Goku started to sing. Vegeta groaned. The clown was only doing this to annoy him. It was working. It was working oh so well.

Trunks:

_nd I'm just gonna keep_

_waiting underneath the _

_mistletoe_

Goten:

_I wont make a list and send it to _

_the north pole for saint Nick_

Goku:

_I wont even stay awake to hear_

_those magic reindeer click_

Trunks:

_Cu'z I just want you here_

_tonight, holding onto me _

_so tight. What more can i do?_

All:

_Baby all I want for christmas_

_is you...baby_

" There really going in." Piccole commented. Gohan looked at him. Almost for permission to join in on the stupidness. " You have got to be kidding me."

" Aw come on Piccole! You only live once!" Gohan whined.

" I died like, 3 times! According to me, you live as many times as you want!" Piccole roared.

" B-but its almost Christmas." Gohan said pulling the puppy eyes.

" I hate Goku for turning you into this." Piccole piched the bridge between his eyes. This kid has so much more potention then these idiots. Why couldnt Trunks be like his future self? He swore to Kami that if he came out of nowhere and started singing, he was going to strangle somebody. Namely Krillen. " Go ahead."

Gohan cheered and ran foreward. Felling like a kid again. Wait, he wasnt ever really a kid. Was he? He did have his moments so yes. Maybe. Possibly. I dont know.

Goten:

_Oh the lights are shinigng_

_so brightly everywhere_

Goku:

_The sound of childrens_

_laughter fills the air _

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells_

_ringing_

Gohan: _Santa claus wont you_

_bring me the one I really need?_

Trunks:

_Wont you please bring my _

_baby to me?_

All:

_Oh I dont want alot for_

_Christmas, this is all I'm asking _

_for, I just want to see my baby _

_standing outside my door_

_Oh I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby make my wish come true_

_all i want for Christmas is_

Trunks solo bitches:

_You!_

The sons back up sinigng during the long you:

_Baby all I want for Christmas_

Trunks while the sons are singing but hear him more clearly:

_Is you...baby!_

" This was for you father! And the Sons...just came along for the ride! I think. Maybe. Probably. I dont know." Trunks said with a shrug. Vegeta stood there with his mouth agaped. His son just sang in front of who knows how many people with phones out and that stupid outfit! He wouldnt have cared that much if Kakorrot wasnt sining with him! He swore to God that he will Kakorrot for this. But his son was happy right now. He woundered what Christams was going to be like.

* * *

Guys, Theres a christmas chapter coming up and its going to be good. This was haunting me and Steve told me to write it. My friends were yelling at me telling Steve isnt real but he is and he hit me. And yelled at me during class making me cry...no more coffee for him and were still not talking. Anyway, Christmas coming up soon. like a couple days before christmas. LOVE YOU GUYS!


	18. 121212

Three 12's! After another hundred years, it will happen again. How exciting! Trunks was just walking across the street humming the song ' forsty the snowman. The 12 year old had no idea what will happen. Will the world end or was it just a myth? No one will know until it has happened. He prayed to kami that he wont die. So he was going to the store to stack up in case the world ended.

He was just across the street, near the crub, when this asshole hit him with the mother fucking car! Luckily, it only hit his legs so he caught his balance before he fell. He spun and landed on his feet. " YOU ASS LICKER!" Trunks screamed. The guy didnt even stop. What if he ran him over? Oh hell will be there to pay.

" Mother fucker. What if I were human? That guy would so get his ass haunted." Trunks muttered.

" Oh my god, are you okay?!" A lady in a different car asked.

" I'm okay." He said with a slight smile.

His pupils shrunk. The unisverse was out to get him. What did his future self do?! " DAMN YOU FUTURE ME!" Trunks cursed to the skies.

* * *

In gt

24 Trunks head snapped up and he looked out the window of his space pod. He went out to collect the black star dragon balls and then he sensed something. Something wrong. Oh so wrong.

" Trunks? Whats the matter?" Pan asked concerned.

" I-I dont know. I sense, a distubance." Trunks said as he grabbed hs head.

" What kind of distubance?" Goku asked with his mouth full.

" I'm not sure but a it feels like a 12 year old version of me is cursing me out from the past." Trunks said as he shivered.

" Okay..." Pan trailed off.

" Oh! HAPPY 12/12/12 READERS! We hope you enjoy this day! Incase we all die." Trinks said with a big smile

* * *

Back to present

" HAPPY 12/- Aw Goddamnit future me beat me to it! GODFUCKING DAMNIT!" 12 year old Trunks swore as he stomped his foot. " Aight you know what? Fuck this! Im going to invent something so I can kill me in the future!" He yelled.

Goten walks out and whispers in his ears. " Wha-whats that?" Trunks asked.

Goten continued to whisper in his ear. " No, no. Nah I dont think. No the- oh! Okay." Goten walked away and Trunks cleared his throat. " Mizookie wasnt hurt badly when that asshole hit her. Didnt even stop driving. Just kept on rolling. Some lady asked her if she was alright. Thank Kami her little sister wasnt with her. Thats where she was going. To pick her up from afterschool. This was deadacated to 12/12/12 as a reminder." Trunks took a deep breath, thinking he was finished.

" Pssh! Dont forget to say what I said!" Goten whispered.

" Christ." Trunks groaned. " Remember to look both ways before crossing the street. And make you walk fast because assholes just speed up when your crossing." Trunks said in false cheerfulness.

" Was that so hard?" Goten asked.

" I would'v never walked away if shit like that happened to me. The fucker would be dead if I was with Mizookie." Trunks said angrily.

" Dude, he kept on driving. Even if she died, it would be a hit and run." Goten explained.

" Assholes these days."

" Tell me about it."

* * *

As you read, I was just hit by a car. Where the headlight is. The guy didnt even stop. Shit man, I could be dead. I hope that asshole rots in a firey hell and Im toutchering him. I also hope he suffers the most so if he has kids, their going to suffer due to his stupidness. I added some stuff but I was indeed hit. Kinda hurts but I told my older sis and is going to tell my mom once she gets home.

Rememebr friends, look both ways and run across the street. They might speed up, like they did to me, and hit you. It turned a corner while doing it so they clearly saw me. I hope he rots in hell...PEACE OUT YALL!


	19. Forsty the sn- oh hes so not jolly

" Hi, Trunks Briefs here. Until its Christmas, I will be telling Christmas stories." Trunks said. He was sitting in a chair with a red robe on. What story tellers normally wear. He looked slightly pissed but besides that, he looked pretty happy.

" You see, I'm grounded until Christmas by my mother. She's bitching about me not reading enough and I'm like ' I have to train and do all this other shit. WHEN THE HELL DO I HAVE TIME TO READ?!' So she punished me and told me to read. Girls. You cant live with them, you can't live without them" Trunks rolled his eyes.

He sighed. Why were women so demanding? And scary? " Now I'll start with-" He was interrupted by his mother opening his door. " Trunks sweetie? Do you want-" She paused and looked around. When the hell did they have a library and why was their only candles lite? " What are you doing?" She asked.

" Mom! I'm trying to tell a story gah!" Trunks yelled. She wanted him to read in the first place and now he cant even do that. Why couldn't she make up her mind in what in what she wanted? It would make his life so much easier.

Bulma blinked at Trunks. Why was this child so weird? He is 12 so he must be going through the faze. Pre-teens. You cant live with them, you cant live without them. She closed the door, leaving Trunks in the room with only candles. And books.

" Okay, where was I? oh right! Our first story is frosty the Snowman." Trunks said.

* * *

It was a cold day. It was a boring day. It was a suckie day cause their teacher had this stupid ass adult do " magic" in the class room. The class just kept groaning over and over again.

" Watch me pull a bunny out of my hat." The magician said. He reached in side his black hat and pulled out a bunny.

" Oh My God. Who. The. Hell cares?" 10 year old Trunks said. ( Guys look! A younger version of me! XD Moving on ) The class laughed. It wasn't the first time Trunks did something like this.

The bell rang. " Thank the lord!" Trunks sang the lord part and ran out of the class room with his arms in the air. The class followed him, knocking over the magic man in the process.

" Oh and by the way, YOU SUCK!" Trunks shouted as he peeked into the class room slightly before running outside.

* * *

The children were playing in the snow without a care in the world. As boring as that sounded, they had fun. Oddly enough. The kids began to make a snowman. Trunks was running with a snowball in his hand but suddenly stopped when he caught sight of the snowman.

He dropped his snowball and walked closer to the snowman. The two kids thought he was going to complement it so they smiled. " WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Trunks screamed.

The kids frowned. " Hey Gohan! GOHAN!" He screamed.

" What?!" Gohan replied as he was making a snowman with his brother. ( Gohan is 10 here. Got a problem with it?!) ( Trunks wanna read the story?) ( Oh yeah sorry)

" CHECK OUT THE SNOWMAN THESE ASSHOLES MADE!" Gohan and Goten stood up and walked over. When they saw the snowman, their mouths were opened.

" DUDE! Did it fall of the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down?!" Goten asked while laughing.

" Its all lumpy and-and" Gohan couldn't finish as he started to crack up. The other two followed in suit. How do you mess up on a snowman?! Two balls man! Heh. I said balls.

" You got it all wrong. First, remove those twigs and just add a scarf and buttons. Smooth out the sides and add some buttons." Trunks ordered.

The children did as they were told. It was still missing something. But what. A light bulb went off in Trunks's head and he snapped his fingers. He ran back into the class room.

" Hey! Hey! Magic man! I need your hat!" Trunks shouted.

The man held onto his hat tightly. Like hell was he going to give this kid his hat. " Don't make me take it from you." Trunks said in a deadly calm voice.

The man shook his head. Trunks sighed. He didn't want to hurt this man so how was he going to get it from him? He walked up to the man and kicked him in the shin, causing the man to drop his hat. Trunks caught it and back outside. So much for not hurting him.

The kids were sitting in the snow, WHEN THEY WERE SUPPOSE TO BE STANDING! " Gohan! I think the narrator is yelling at us." Goten whispered to his brother.

" Oh yeah. Were suppose to be standing." Gohan stood up along with everyone else I didn't care to mention.

" I'm back and I don't want to here questions on how I got the hat." Trunks snapped before anyone talked to him. He threw the hat on top of the snowman.

They waited. And waited. And waited. And- OH MY GOD THIS IS BORING! I know I'm, Trunks Briefs, not the author mizookie, the narrator but Jesus Christ this is boring! Lets see how the actors are taking it.

" Oh my God, if I kicked that guy for no reason I'm going to kill something." Trunks growled, clearly annoyed.

" I'm going to do that guy in so hard if this doesn't turn to magic!" Gohan said angrily.

" That's what she said." Trunks said with a grin.

" BUTT SLAM!" Goten shouted.

While the boys shared a laugh, the snowman moved. He moved until it spoke. The boys heard the snow crunch and they turned to see the snowman walking. They gasped. He was alive?! Who knew? Just playing they knew it was bound to happen.

" Merry Christmas." The snowman said monetone.

" He's not one of those jolly ones is he?" Gohan asked.

" Lets check. Hey! Say something else jolly!" Trunks demanded.

" What do I look? Some monkey who dance's around for free? You can go fuck yourselves." The snowman said.

They stared at the snowman. Trunks crossed his arms and titled his head as he looked at the snowman. " Nope. He's one of those snowmen who are on their period everyday." Trunks said.

" Ay! Fuck you! And the name's Frosty." Frosty said and shoved Trunks to the floor. Trunks looked up at him with a scary face. " Oh no you didn't." Trunks said in a jersey voice and moved his head side to side. Who the hell did this guy think he was?!

Frosty ignored him and began to walk through town. The boys on his tail. The snowman groaned. Why are they following him? He saw a homeless guy drinking beer and he snatched it from it.

" Say one word and I will rape you until my cum comes out of your eyes." Frosty threatened and gulped down the beer.

" You guys think we should send him to the north pole?" Goten asked.

" Why in the world would we do that?" Gohan asked.

" Doesn't he melt and die?"

Frosty spite out the beer and coughed. " I'm going to do what now?!" He asked/ shouted. Die? DIE?! There's no way he was going to die! He just came to life. This was total bullshit.

" Oh yeah. It was in that movie." Trunks said with a slight smile. That movie was a pretty good movie. Even thought he wouldn't watch it now.

" Han-hang on a second. I die?" Frosty asked suttering.

" Yes. Unless we get you to the North Pole." Goten said. Where have this snowman been? It was in all the movies. Maybe he was just slow at knowing stuff like that.

" Alright then. Kid with stupid purple hair, your with me." He said.

" Why do I have to go?"

" I said so. So quit your bitching and just do as I say." Frosty said.

Trunks groaned. He hoped this guy died. They walked to the train station and walked inside. The guy was doing what train guys do. Trunks waited for a half a second before he snapped. " WILL YOU LOOK OVER HERE?!" He screamed, obviously frustrated.

The guy fell and went unconscious. He must of hit his head or something. " Shit." Frosty swore.

" New plan, sneak on a train." Goten said.

They went to a train. They waited for a second. Now what? They all looked towards Goten. He had the ' what?' face on before he got an idea. " Get on it." He said simply.

They could of thought of that.

They opened the cargo and the snowman got in. It was nice and cold in there. The boys were about to turn when Trunks was pulled aboard the train but the collar of his yellow sweat shirt. " Hey!" Trunks shouted in protest.

" I said your with me." Frosty said simply.

Trunks groaned as the train left. Gohan and Goten stared after it. " Wait, doesn't Frosty die anyway? And that person froze to death?" He asked.

" Goten?!" Gohan screamed. " That would have been helpful earlier!

" What?! I forgot!"

" Now Trunks is going to die!"

" No he wont. He's the star of this whole bloody fic."

" Oh yeah."

* * *

On the train, Trunks was shivering. He was so cold. Stupid snowman. Stupid hat! This was all that mans fault. And why didn't the others help him?! Messed up man. Breaking the bro code right there.

Code one, bros before woes. Code two, never date your friends girl after they broke up. Code three, never leave a bro behind. Assholes could rot in hell for that.

" Are you okay?" Frosty asked.

" Me? Oh yeah I'm fine. Super. Fantastic. Just one problem. IM FREEZING MY ASS OFF OVER HERE!" Trunks screamed. What kind of guy asks if your okay if your shivering?

" No reason to act like a little bitch about it." Frosty said.

" Frosty, I'm going to murder you if I survive this." Trunks promised. This snowman was so dead once he warmed up. He was going to eat him and then piss him out. Bitch gonna die tonight.

They hopped off the train and started to walk. Trunks was so cold he was blue. Even when he was blue, he looked sexier than ever. What a sexy boy he was. Just shivering like that and oh god! I'm giving myself chills! I'm so sexy that its scary! I would so do me!

Ahem, moving on.

Trunks fell to the ground. It was so fucking cold. Falling to the ground wasn't making it any better either. It just made him more cold. If he didn't get warm soon, he'll freeze to death. " I think I lost five toes." Trunks sniffled. It was so cold.

" Sucks to be you then." Frosty said. He couldn't help but fell sorry for the boy. He will never admit it but he wanted to help the boy. He looked around and saw animals. He started to walk towards them and-

" Hold up! Hold up! HOLD UP!" Goten shouted in the libary room thingy. " Pause that story man! Why is Frosty mean?!"

" Its my story Goten! And when did you get here?!" Trunks asked outraged that Goten interpreted him. How the hell did he even get inside? He was sure he locked the door. Must of picked the lock or something.

" I don't care who's story it is! don't spread lies about Frosty!" Goten shouted. He was all up in Trunks's face.

" I know you better get out of my FACE!" Trunks shouted. He put his hand to his face and threw it back and forth. It was to indicated that Goten should get out of his face. It was in Scary Movie. " Out of my face! Out of my face! This is all me up in here so you better sit you skinny white ass back down!" Trunks shrieked.

Goten sat down and glared at his best friend. H he hated him and loved him at the same time. No homo. " Just skip to the good part." He said.

" Fine."

* * *

Ahem. So the animals were no help. They just attacked Frosty. Their still attacking Frosty. " AAH! YOU STUPID SON OF BITCH! FUCK, FUCK GET OFF! TRUNKS! HELP!" Frosty pleaded.

Trunks sighed and shook his head. He pulled out a BB gun and shot all the animals off. Frosty glared at the boy. " You had a BB gun the whole time?! Why didn't you use it earlier?!" Frosty yelled.

" You pushed me down to the ground. Now you got mauled by animals. Fair trade." He said simply.

" No not fair trade! You- you know what? Fuck it! Just fuck it." Frosty threw his arms up and continued walking. Trunks just grinned and followed. They walked for who knows how long before Trunks came to a halt. Frosty looked back at him.

Trunks collapsed to the floor. He was breathing heavy and shriving. Frosty eyes widened. " Fuck me." He said with a sigh. He walked over to the boy and picked him up. He carried the boy bridal style while Trunks complained.

" I'm not a princess!" He roared.

" You sure? Your acting like one." Frosty said.

Trunks ripped out his BB gun and shot it at Frosty. " Ah! You little prick! I should drop your dumb bass now!" Frosty threatened. This kid is a major tumor in his ass.

" Dude look! A glass thingy for plants!" Trunks yelled happily.

" Why the fuck is there a glass thingy for plants in the north pole?" Frosty asked.

" Because people had their heads up their ass when they wrote this so just hurry up! I'm freezing my sorry ass out here!" Trunks growled and crossed his arms. The last thing he wanted to do was die.

Frosty walked inside and set Trunks down. Trunks smiled and hugged his arms. It was so warm! He could spend the rest of his time in here. At least until summer vacation, then he'll get the hell out of this freezing death trap.

" God damn its hot!" Frosty was practically melting already. It was so warm in there. " I'm going to be so skinny! Look out snow woes, here I come!"

Trunks shook his head. This guy was so weird. He did save his life though so he owed him. " You could wait outside. I'll be ready soon." He said with a smile.

" Don't need to tell me twice." He replied and went to the door. When he tried to open it, it was locked. He tried to open it again but it wouldn't budge. " FUCK ME UP THE ASS AND CALL ME SALLY!" He yelled.

" ….Sally?" Trunks titled his head to the side. Who the hell was Sally?

Who would lock the door? " Oh no. oh God no!" Frosty shouted in fear. Trunks walked to him and looked out the window. His eyes widened. It was awful! What was outside was a demon greater than any other! Its a, its a-

" Bunny rabbit." Trunks said grimly.

The damn bunny from the class room was standing right by the door. He had a big stick stuck up against the door so it wouldn't open. They were so screwed. Well, Frosty anyway.

" This is all your fault!" Frosty pointed to Trunks.

" My fault?! How is it my fault?!"

" YOU CREATED ME!"

" NO! SOME OTHER GUYS DID! I JUST THREW A HAT ON YOU!"

" YOU TOOK PART IN IT!"

" DID NOT!"

" DID TOO!"

" WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Trunks yelled in rage.

" I'm gonna die! No snow hoes in bikinis! Why?! Why?!" Frosty cried. His crying made him melt even faster.

Trunks sighed. Well, there goes Frosty.

10 minutes later

Frosty was a pile a water. Trunks stood above it. He didn't really care but how was he suppose to get home? His mother was so going to murder him if he was late for dinner. God she'll never stop nagging him. ' Why were you late Trunks?! Answer me Trunks! Take out the trash Trunks! Go rub my feet Trunks! Stop being a pain Trunks!' and all that.

He took out his BB gun and shot the handle off of the door. When he opened it, he saw Santa! He was green, wearing his red outfit and-

" Why am I in your stupid story?" Piccolo asked pausing the story yet again.

" I couldn't make it dad could I?" Trunks asked.

" Damn right you couldn't boy. I'll be damned if you make me that jolly buffoon." Vegeta sad with a growl.

Trunks blinked for a second. The whole gang was in his little room. When did that happened? More importantly, why were they in here?! " Guys, what the hell are you doing in my room?!" He asked.

" How come I'm not Santa?" Goku asked, ignoring Trunks.

" Dad, you cant be trusted as Santa." Gohan said.

" You'll probably forget to deliver the presents." Krillen said.

" Where the heck am I?" Goten asked, angry he didn't have a larger role in the story.

" You barely included us." Chichi said sadly.

" I DO NOT NAG YOU!" Bulma roared.

" Bu-uh-ah! Damn man! All I want to do is tell a story! Can I tell the damn story?! PLEASE?! PLEASE?!" Trunks asked/yelled. He finally snapped.

" You may continue." Piccolo said.

" Thank you! And Denda, you were not in the story because you….I don't know! You just weren't!" Trunks shouted silencing Denda. " Now then.."

* * *

He was green and wearing his red outfit. He had a sack over his shoulder and had antennas. He didn't look really jolly. He looked bored. That or he got jumped by that bunny.

" Merry Christmas- oh its you." He said with a roll of the eyes.

" Santa" Trunks growled. He hated this guy so much. " We meet again."

" Bull kid just get in my sleigh so I can take you home." Santa Piccolo said.

Trunks was walking to his sleigh but then stopped. " Dude, you wanna bring Frosty back to life?" He asked even though he didn't care.

Santa Piccolo shrugged. He opened the door all the way and snow came in and blah blah he's back to life! " I'm alive! Happy birthday!" He said cheerfully.

" What the fuck happened to him?" Trunks asked.

" Don't know, don't care, lets go." Santa Piccolo was just about to leave when he heard a gun shot. He looked at Trunks and saw him shooting BB's at Frosty. It soon hit the hat and he became nothing but snow.

" He annoyed me."

* * *

" And they all lived happily ever after! The end." Trunks said. He looked at his friends faces and laughed. Other than Vegeta laughing, they looked shocked. The had the ' what the fuck' face on.

" What? I said it was my version."

" Your version was scary." Goku said.

" Well, I have another one!" Trunks said happily.

They gang groaned and Trunks sighed. " Fine. Frosty is the final story. Damn party poopers. _every party needs a pooper that's why they invited you. Party pooper, party pooper." _Trunks sang the party pooper part.

" He's such a child." Denda said while shaking his head.

" What's that? What's that Denda?! You think I'm child?! Come say that to my face you wimp noodle!" Trunks started to advance Denda. Denda wasn't one to fight but this kid was asking for it so he rose to the challenge.

" You're a child!"

" Oh that's it buddy!" Trunks tackled Denda and the two of them started to fight. The gang sweat dropped.

" You can actually taste the awkwardness right now. It taste's like sweat." Goten said.

* * *

Well, thats how i pictured forsty the snowman when i had to watch that while decorating my tree! Me and my friend chrsitian say you can taste the awkwardness and it tastes like seat in school. She said it because i dont like this girl named Kate, shes really annoying and kinda smells but i dont want to hurt her feeling cause im one of her only friends, and i want talking to her and Chrsitain said that. i laughed so hard. Kates kinda rude and nosy. Like my fucking aunt. Sorry i hate my aunt.

She tries to grab my art book and look through it with out permission. Like hoe my aunt read my journal and had the balls to tell me qoats and say that i wont tell your mother. Bitch please, you tell, your going down too so tell her! But i was having a bad day that day so all i was doing was clawing my skin out as i cried from anger. Thinking i was clawing her face off. I just told her shit she wanted to hear. Bitch can rot in hell for all i care.

Sorry got off topic, anyway, i hope you enjoyed another christmas chap! Theres going to be one more before the reall thing!


	20. ITS THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT!

" TRUNKS!" Bulma yelled.

That boy was no where to be seen. Given the pre-teen was insane, he could be any where. He could be in the walls, down the hall, in a bathroom stall, he could be in the bloody toilet. Wait, no ones that crazy. But this is Trunks were talking about.

Bulam walked around screaming Trunks's name. when she reached the living room, she saw Trunks watching Naruto? Why the hell was Naruto on? As far as she knew, he hated Naruto. " What are you doing?" She asked.

" Watching Naruto." He said without looking at her.

"….why?"

" Cause Gaara's a bad ass! He's almost as sexy as me! On the Trunks scale, he's at least a eight!" Trunks beamed.

" …Scale?"

" Yes! The scale holds, Mikey from tmnt, Odd, number 4, Kaoru, Beast boy, Kyle, and many others!" Trunks squealed like a little girl. Gaara was so hot!

In the Naruto Universe

Gaara snapped his head up from his paper work and looked around. That was strange. He could of sworn some weirdo was admiring him from afar. He would of guessed it was just Naruto but that wasn't it. Someone else was being annoying and stupid. Maybe even more.

" Gaara! What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he ran in.

" I feel there is someone more annoying than you out there." Gaara said grimly.

" On the scale to 1-9 how annoying?" Naruto asked palcing his hands on Gaara's desk.

" At least a eight."

" Holy fuck dude."

" Your telling me. I'm pretty sure it's a guy."

Silence. The stared at each other. " Boy I need a distraction. Ladies and Gentle man, Panic at the disco." Naruto said as the song New Perspective played.

Back to Dbz

" That was weird." Bulma said.

" So you want me to pick up a tree?" Trunks asked.

" Well yeah. That would be-" She was cut off as Trunks turned the volume up on the TV. She placed her hands on her hips. He started moving his head side to side like in family when Peter danced or rocked when the batman song came on.

" _Danananananana nananananana Trunks-kun! Trunks-kun! He is so sexy that any one would do him Trunks-kun! Trunks-kun! Come on mom stop staring at me like that your scaring me Trunks-kun! Trunks-kun!_" Trunks sang with a smile while shrinking from his mothers glare.

" PICK UP THE DAMN TREE!" She shouted the same time Trunks shouted, " IM GOING!"

* * *

" Why do I have to go?" Goten asked as they flew to the tree store. There was like, three more days till Christmas and now he wanted to get a tree? What a dumbass.

" Cause how lame would I look going to pick up a tree by myself? My pride would be gone! Plus I made up a song that I'm dying for you to hear!" Trunks said happily.

"…..Okay gay wad. What's the song?" Goten asked.

" Well it goes like- WHAT A MINUTE!" Trunks shouted in a family guy voice. gay wad?! He so wasn't completely gay! He would do anything. Or let them do him. Either way could go for him. " I'm not gay! I'm not sure what I am so suck on that!"

" Suck on that?! Suck on this! Soda these days taste like ass." Goten said.

" Well played Goten. Well played." Trunks said in a British voice.

" Indeed."

" Quite."

"So what's the song?"

" What song?"

" The song? You were going to sing a song before." Goten trailed off slightly.

" Oh of course! Of course!" Trunks slapped his head. He felt like he was in the twilight zone. Everything was slow today. " Here it goes! _Jingle bells, Goku smells, Goten laid a egg, Trunks flew by and flashed this guy and Gohan stopped on by! Going into space, in a really big space ship, to several planets we go, fighting all the way! ha ha ha! Collecting dragon balls, gonna save the earth, gonna fight till the very end so lets sing it again! Oh Dragon balls, dragon balls, gotta find them all, when we find them make a wish to be extremely tall!" _Trunks sang happily as he landed.

" That was awesome Trunks!" Goten shouted with a smile.

" Thank you Goten! I made it up myself." He said proudly.

" So what tree you want?" Goten asked.

" Wait, today's 12/21/12. isn't the world ending today?" Trunks asked.

They stared at each other and a clock began to tick in their heads. As soon as clock rang, their eyes widened. " OH MY GOD! WERE GONNA DIE!" Goten screamed.

Trunks slapped Goten in the face. " Get a hold of yourself man! Were not dead yet!" He shouted while shaking Goten back and forth. " Okay, first, we need a tree. Next, we go back in time and start a new life there. Got it?"

" Got it!" Goten shouted.

* * *

Bulma was watching Naruto and it turned out to be pretty good. Gaara was a major badass though. Personally, she liked Sakura. Strange right? She's so like her in many ways.

" Mom, mom! MOM!" Bulma groaned. She needed Trunks out of the house already. He's a absolute pain. " We have your tree!" Him and Goten out down a nice tree and ran to the lad. Bulam looked at the tree.

" Seems normally- oh my god a rat! TRUNKS!" She screamed and ran away from the rat that was autually a chipmunk.

" Well fuck you too bitch." The chipmunk growled.

* * *

" TRUNKS!"

" My mom's on to us! Lets go chibi!" He shouted and jumped into the time machine.

" Where too?" Goten asked and clinbed in.

" I don't know. I'm kinda pulling this out ass as we go." Trunks admitted. He kinda winged it all the time.

"…..What?!" It was too late. They were traveling through time. To who knows where.

Cell games

It was Gohan's turn to fight. He was going to make his father proud. He was going to save the earth. He was going to be a hero! " Its over cell?" He began strong but stopped when a time machine appeared out of nowhere.

Everyone, even cell, looked at it. Then they looked at Mirai Trunks. He looked at them. Why were they looking at him? Its not like he did this! Everyone always turned to him for answers.

The pod opened and out popped the chibis. " Cell Games? Aw fuck me! I didn't want to go back this far!" Trunks yelled.

The younger versions of the z warriors blinked at them. What the fuck were they? Why were they here? Why was there a mini Goku? Why wasn't there any toast?! " Um, who are you?" Goku asked.

" I am Trunks. Sexy, devilish, smart, cunning, sneaky, mischievous, son of Vegeta, crazy, insane, questions his sexuality and many more! And this is Goten, the idiot that is your second son." Trunks said while pointing to his companion.

" Hey! How come I don't sound as awesome as you?!" He whined.

" Because your not." Trunks said simply.

As the two argued, the people of the cell games looked at each other. " I don't understand what's going on." Cell said.

" You don't understand?! I don't understand! There's three time machine's?!" Miria Trunks screamed and pulled his hair out.

" Woah, future me is throwing a bitch fit." Trunks said.

" He looks like a girl." Goten giggled.

" You look gay but I don't say anything."

" Ay!"

" Anyway, we could change the past! Goku! Whatever you do, don't blow yourself up! It wont work! you'll leave Goten, who Chichi is pregnant with right now, alone!" Trunks shouted.

"…..I die? Again?" Goku asked.

" Oh yeah. Like, several times. I went to the future and they said when Goten turns 17, you'll leave again. Gohan!" Trunks screamed.

" Yes Trunks?" Gohan asked slightly scared.

" Yeah, your future, future self told me to tell you that do not, whatever you do, eat peanut butter through your nose. You will regret it for the rest of your life." Trunks said.

Gohan looked at him. Peanut butter through the nose? Why would he do that? " Dad.." Trunks started.

" Yes?" Vegeta asked with a groan.

" I don't know how to tell you this but, Gohan starts to slack his training once he's older and he's still stronger than you for a while." He said.

Vegeta's eye twitched. " What?! Your kidding right?! Please tell me your kidding!" He begged.

" Nope. He also made out with his girlfriend and they used tongue." Goten said innocently.

" Wait-wait-wait. Hold up! Gohan gets laid?!" Krillen shouted.

" Probably." The chibis said. Krillen started to sulk. The kid was going to get laid before him. His pride is injured so bad.

" Don't worry Krillen. You get married and have a kid!" Goten said happily.

Krillen fainted. His heart busted from being to happy. This was too much. Married? A kid? The American dream man. American dream. Cell looked at the z warriors. The hell was going on? They were acting so weird. Why were humans weird? And sayians?

" Why are you here?" Miria Trunks asked finally.

" Cause the world is gonna end since its 12/21/12. Oh I almost forgot! You die!" Trunks smiled and pointed at the older version of himself.

Miria Trunks paled. Die? DIE?! HE WASN'T GOING TO DIE! FUCK THAT! HE KNEW HE SHOULD WOOPED CELLS ASS WHEN HE HAD THE CHANCE! " WHAT?!" He shouted.

" Yup. You die and you suffer till you die. Spiting up blood and belch! Worse way to die!" Trunks said. Miria Trunks looked like he was about to have a seizure. He didn't want to die! There were so many things he didn't do yet!

In Mirias Trunks's mind

" Hang on, I'll get to you right away. Right after I eat my pancakes." He said in to a phone before hanging up and watched Gohan from his timeline pour maple syrup on his stacked pancakes.

Out of his dream land

" Yeah… oh Gohan! Pour that maple syrup..all over my sweet tasting goodness I call beter than sex. Pancakes." Miria Trunks said in pleasure as his eyes were closed and watching Gohan pour the syrupy goodness. He had a smile on his face.

Everyone but Trunks sweat dropped and took a step back. " That's why I question my sexuality." Trunks said putting his hands on his hips.

" Wait, you question your sexuality?" Cell and Vegeta asked at the same time.

" Yup. Sometimes, when I look at guys, I feel funny but when I look at girls, I feel like fucking them into the ground." Trunks said making the movement of pounding a girl with his hips.

" Wait, one more thing, are you stronger than Goten?" Vegeta asked trying to change the subject.

When Trunks nodded his head, Vegeta gave a victory shout and ran to Goku's face. " TAKE THAT YOU STUPID CLOWN! MY SON IS STRONGER! HAHA! I AM VICTORIEOUS!" He shouted.

Everyone took a step back. Weird people. " You do know the end of the world is not true right?" Cell asked.

Trunks and Goten stayed silence before face palming. They knew it! Now they were going to get nagged. " Were gonna go but I want you to hear this song. _Jingle bells, Goku smells, Goten laid a egg, Trunks flew by and flashed this guy and Gohan stopped on by! Going into space, in a really big space ship, to several planets we go, fighting all the way! ha ha ha! Collecting dragon balls, gonna save the earth, gonna fight till the very end so lets sing it again! Oh Dragon balls, dragon balls, gotta find them all, when we find them make a wish to be extremely tall!" _Trunks sang quickly.

Nobody spoke. They just stared at him. It was quiet for a good ten seconds. " I like it." Gohan said. The others soon agreed. Trunks smiled and fist pumped the air. " I think this deserves a, boo-yah." He said coolly.

" You guys are fucking idiots." Cells said shaking his head.

" Dad! Me and Goten are the youngest super sayians! We transformed younger than 8! Gotta go bye!" Trunks shouted really fast and pushed Goten in the pod and went back home.

" Super sayian before 8 years old?" Gohan asked.

" We got just got served." Miria Trunks said aggregated. Those kids gave him a migraine.

" Well, my son still out shines yours Kakorrot." Vegeta said smugly.

" I don't care Vegeta. I just don't care Vegeta." Goku said with a smile.

" You wanna reschedule this or do it now?" Cell asked. He wanted to know if they still wanted to fight.

They shook their heads. Those two will be back. With Bulma's and Chichi's nagging, they were bound to come back.

* * *

Christmas chapter, up next! I made up the songs. It was hard but i spent a good two class periods on it. I failed a test with a very low grade but it was worth it. 25 was my grade. It was totally worth it. :)


	21. MERRY CHRISTMAS!

" _Let it snow, let snow, let it snow! The fire is slowly dying, and my dear were still goodbyeing, the lights go on and I know, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!" _Trunks sang as he flew through the sky. ( He is wearing what the 14 yr old version of Trunks was wearing in that episode)

It was Christmas eve and around midnight. He couldn't sleep because he was so excited! He wondered what he got. The 12yr old ( If you haven't noticed, Trunks was 12 through out all Christmas chapters. I really liked being 12 J) wasn't watching where he was going. Big mistake since he crashed into something.

" SHIT!" He screamed before he crashed to the earth. His face was buried in the snow. He lifted his head up and held it. " What the hell did I hit?" He groaned. He looked around and saw a sleigh and dead reindeer.

" No. Oh Kami no! I KILLED SANTA!" He cried. He was so on the naughty list now. He ran to the sleigh that was flipped over and flipped it over. Santa looked to be dead. He started kicking him with his foot. " Come on. Get up." He said.

Santa groaned and Trunks smiled. " Quick! To the bat cave!" He shouted. He stood there and looked around. He hasn't moved since he said that. The scenery didn't even change. " I don't get it, that works all the time on TV." Trunks said to himself.

He shrugged and threw Santa over his shoulder. He was about to take off when he saw all of the presents in the sleigh. He walked over to it and picked up the sleigh that held the presents. " Should take this just incase." He said and flew towards home.

* * *

Everyone was partying at Bulma's house. Of course, some were immature and being a pervert like Master Roshi but only a few were like that. " Hey guys! Imma super sayian! Bow down before me bitches! Were are the women at?!" Vegeta slurred.

" Vegeta you drank too much eggnog." Bulma said.

" Bitch shut up and suck my dick! I-im horny like a dog!" He laughed.

" Vegeta you should respect a women! They-they-they nag us and cook us with syrup and stuff !" Goku said. He was also drunk off of eggnog.

" ITS MY BIRTHDAY! ITS MY BIRTHDAY!" Gohan sang as he danced. Lets just say most if the Saiyans were drunk off of eggnog.

The doorbell rang. Yammach stumbled to the door. He opened it and saw Trunks carrying what looked like a dead guy wearing Santa's outfit. " BULMA! Its for you!" He yelled and walked away.

Bulma walked to the door, carrying a tray and once she saw Trunks, she dropped the tray. " TRUUUUUUUUUUUUNKS! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

" I think I killed Santa." He said.

All of the male Son's and Vegeta froze. They took a drink of their eggnog, Goten had hot chocolate, and did a spit take. " YOU KILLED SANTA?!" Goten screamed.

" Hey! Hey! Hey! Its was a accident! Plus he hit me!" Trunks defended himself.

" He is truly worse than Cell." Vegeta said.

" Told you dad." Gohan said as Goku groaned and gave Gohan 10 dollars.

" You made a bet saying I'm worse than Cell?!" Trunks shouted.

" Dude! You killed Santa! Not even Cell is that evil!" Gohan shouted.

" Nah, he would rape Santa." Krillen said with a lamp hat on his hat.

" True, true." Piccole said nodding his head.

Trunks face palmed. The women did as well. These guys were idiots. Why couldn't be more mature? They always had to make a bet or something on whatever Trunks did. Then again, if they did that, they would be rich. Bulma rushed to Trunks's side and took Santa from him.

In the hospital wing

" Santa? Can you hear me?" Bulma asked.

" Yes Bulma." He replied.

" Hey Santa! Am I on the naughty list?" Trunks asked.

Santa looked back and remembered all the explosions and everything this kid did. Santa winced when he got his letter and it exploded. Five elves died that day. " You hold the record." He said.

" Is that why I don't get any presents from you?" Trunks asked.

" He said you hold the record on being the naughty list. You think your gonna get presents for that Trunks?" Goten asked.

" Dude I'm 12. Holding a record that long is pretty impressive so I should get a gift." Trunks said. He just didn't know when to quit.

" Alright! Shut up all of you!" Santa screamed.

" But no one was talking." Goku said innocently.

Santa's eye twitched. If they didn't save the world countless times, they would be a the naughty list. They were so annoying! A real pain. " I cant do Christmas this year. You guys will have to do it." He said.

" What?!" Chichi screamed.

" Hey blame Trunks, he hit me."

" You hit me you son of a bitch!" Trunks would of beat the shit out of Santa but Goku held him place. " Goku! Let me go!" He screamed as he struggled.

" You wanna hit Santa. There is no way I'm going to let you go." Goku said.

" Were going to need some help." Goten said.

" We should go to the past and get the z warriors! I did it already and I bet they miss me." Trunks said as he continued to struggle against the hold.

" Great! You'll go." Vegeta said and crossed his arms.

" No way!" Trunks shouted.

" Way." Vegeta said.

Trunks groaned and sank into Goku's hold. The warriors walked to the time machine and put Trunks in. Trunks pressed a button and went back to the past. He wondered how they would react.

Cell games

" YOU KILLED SANTA?!" Chibi Gohan screamed.

" Jesus Christ does anyone listen around here?! I said I crashed into Santa and killed his reindeer. Santa himself is alive. He just cant do Christmas this year." Trunks explained.

" Why is present me so evil?" Miria Trunks asked.

" Maybe it's because he grew up with me around." Vegeta guessed.

" Cold blooded. I'm not even that evil." Cell said.

" No, you would rape Santa." Krillen said.

" Ah! that's what Future Krillen said." Trunks pointed at bald Krillen and laughed. What are the odds that they would say the same line?

Goku was quiet the whole time. Everyone looked at him. They would think he would react like Gohan but he stayed silent. " Goku? Are you okay?" Tein asked.

Goku stayed quiet. He walked towards Trunks. Said boy looked up at Goku. He felt slight fear. He was sure he could take him but he really didn't want to. " Why you kill Santa?" Goku asked.

"?" Trunks had a question mark above his head. He really didn't hear a word he just said did he?

" Don't worry, we'll help you. For Santa!" Goku put his fist in the air.

" For Santa!" Gohan also put his fist in the air.

Everyone repeated that line and put their fist in the air. " Now lets go save Christmas." Trunks and Goku said.

* * *

" Mom! We need Santa outfits!" Trunks screamed once he was able to get out of the time machine. It was a tight squeeze but sitting on Gohan's lap made it easier. And everyone had to sit on a lap. It was kinda gay but they made it work. Bulma looked at him. " Okay here." She threw Santa outfits at Trunks. He yelled thanks and ran back to the z warriors.

5 minutes later

" Alright Santa's, Christmas is screwed and it's up to us to save it." Trunks said. His Santa outfit looked like a dress. He couldn't find the pants for his so he wore it like a tunic. His Santa hat ball was hanging to the right side of his face. The others looked like Santa since they had pants.

" Miria and Goten, your with me!" Trunks ordered

" Roger!" They responded.

" Past Goku, Present Goku, Chibi Gohan and Gohan is a team!"

" Really?" Gohan asked. The four sons together. Why not add Goten?

" Is Trunks always like this?" Chibi Gohan and Past Goku asked.

" Only on Monday." Goku said.

" …..But today's Monday." Chibi Gohan said.

" Dad shut up! Yes, he is always like this." Gohan said. Trunks was a hand full on his own, he didn't need Goku helping him be extra annoying.

" Father, past father, past Krillen and Cell are a team!" Trunks order the worst possible group.

" You did that on purpose!" Krillen shouted. He didn't want to get stuck with these villains.

" I hurt Santa so I get to chose who goes with who." Trunks said smugly.

" What ever were wasting time! Come on!" Cell shouted.

Everyone stared at him. Who knew he would be the one wanting to save Christmas the most. God Trunks could feel a headache coming on. " Okay…." Trunks trailed off. " Everyone else, chose a group. Alright lets move out!"

Group by group, they flew off with presents. Lets hope to God they don't screw this up.

With Trunks, Miria Trunks and Goten.

They were flying over West city. They spotted a house and landed. Trunks tried to land softly but crashed. He almost fell off the roof but caught his balance. He smiled. Then Miria Trunks and Goten crashed into him causing him to fall into the bushes. " Ow! BITCH!" Trunks swore.

Miria and Goten stood up and dusted themselves off. " Yeah okay, don't thank me for crashing your fall. your welcome." Trunks said angrily and stood up. He sighed and picked up the presents.

" How are we getting in the house?" Goten asked.

Trunks fired a ki ball at the window. It shattered and glass went into Mirias face. " AH I GOT GLASS IN MY FACE!" Miria screamed in pain. Trunks put his hand over Mirias mouth.

" Will you shut up?! Do you wanna get caught?!" He hissed quietly.

" Mo." Miria's muffled voice said as he shook his head.

" Good." Trunks let go of Trunks's mouth and climbed through the window. He unlocked the door and let his other team mates on. They walked in and threw the presents on the floor. " Woah! don't throw it on the floor! Put it in order!" Trunks shouted quietly and put the presents according to size. Largest in the back and smallest in the front.

Goten and Miria ate the cookies and drank the milk. Trunks's eyes widened. " Did-did you guys just eat all of the treats for Santa?" He asked in shocked.

" Yeah so?" Goten asked.

" YOUR ONLY SUPPOSE TO EAT ALITTLE BIT OF IT AND DRINK HALF THE GLASS! HOW WILL THEY KNOW IF SANTA WAS HERE?!" Trunks shouted.

They didn't answer. Miria frowned and dropped the glass on the floor. " That's how they'll know." He said.

Trunks glared at him. Then at Goten when he dropped the plate. " What the hell is wrong with you guys?!" He yelled extremely pissed.

" Its 2 am! I'll eat everything if I want to!" Miria shouted. Its too early to be going around the world delivering presents to every god damn boy and god damn girl.

" Like hell you will! We have to do this for the kids! And for Santa! Remember that?!" Trunks screamed .

" I didn't sign up for this!" Goten put his two cents in.

" Goten you never have a choice." Trunks dismissed him.

" What the hell are you doing in my house?!" The owner of the house came down from upstairs to see what the noise was. when he got there he see's three strangers dressed like Santa in his house. Not what you wanna see in your house this earily.

The sayians froze. " Were Santa. 's." Trunks said pathetically.

" Then why did you break my window?" The man asked.

No answer. The guy grabbed the phone and started to call the cops. Miria panicked. " D-don't do that! You see, we can explain this if you give us a chance." Miria said nervously and laughed slightly.

Trunks however had a different idea. He picked up a wrapped bat and hit the guy over the head with it multiple times. Blood went on his and his team mates face. " WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Miria screamed.

" He was gonna call the cops man! You cant call the cops on Santa!" Trunks screamed right back. It was like he was the only one who knew what to do.

" Oh my god! You killed someone!" Goten screamed.

" Chill! We have to keep it together!" Trunks shouted, trying to keep order. " Now help me move his body to the closet."

The Trunks's pulled the body as Goten opened the closet door. They threw the guy in and the guy opened his eyes. Miria and Goten let out a breath of relief. " Oh thank he's still-" Miria didn't get to finish his sentence as Trunks slammed the bat over the guys head alive.

The two stared at the purple headed devil. " Why?!" Miria asked. Why would he kill someone when he was still alive?!

" He saw our faces." He said simply. " Tie him up I'm going to make it look like a robbery." With that, Trunks started to mass furniture while his friends tied up the guy. It was easy but some how they got it down.

" I'm glad that's over with." Trunks said and held the bloody bat like a baseball player.

" Daddy, I want some water." A little girl said from upstairs.

The three boys froze again. " Fuck." Miria swore.

The little girl walked down and saw them. " Who are you?" The blood girl asked.

" Santa." Goten replied nervously.

" Really?!" The girl asked excited.

" Who are you?!" The mother of the girl asked and rushed to her child's side. She heard the kid talking to someone and wanted to check. Not a good idea. The boys stayed quiet when they heard a creak. The closet door opened, revealing the body. She screamed and tried to run to the door with her child. Goten tackled her though. " TRUNKS! GET THE BAT!" He screamed.

Trunks ran towards her and hit the bat over her head. She had a bruise but she might live. " MOMMY!" The little screamed and cried into her mother. The boys sweat dropped.

" Miria find some duck tape." Trunks said calmly.

Miria and Goten however were in a nervous wreck. " Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Miria repeated over and over as he searched through the drawers. Goten was crying and saying he wanted to go home. Trunks pulled at his dress. He felt as if it was too revealing.

" Guys do you think dress makes me look like a slut?" He asked.

" Trunks no one gives a shit right now!" Miria shouted and threw the duck tape he just found at Trunks, who caught it.

" I know but I'm just a little worried." Trunks continued and wrapped the duck tape all over the little girl to shut her up. " I mean, what if a pervert tries to touch me?" He asked.

The boys stared at him. Now they knew what he meant when he said he questioned his sexuality. Trunks scanned the house to see if the other kid was still asleep but didn't sense another ki. The bat said it was for Charlie " Do you have a brother?" He asked the girl.

The girl shook her head. " Then who the hell is Ch-" His eyes widened. " Oh my God were in the wrong house!" He screamed. He heard cop cars and cursed. He shouted for his team to go but his team mates glared at him. " What about saving Christmas?!" Miria asked angirly.

" You cant save Christmas because for this town its ruined!" Trunks yelled.

" How is it ruined?!" Goten asked.

" We'v been here for a like ever! Plus the cops are here! This isnt even Santa anymore! This is a home invasion!" Trunks screamed while throwing his arms in the air.

" Dont move dirt bags!" A cop shouted as he kicked the door down. The team froze. The stared at the cops. " Well this is fan-fucking-tasitic!" Trunks cured loudly and put his hands in the air.

How were the other groups doing?

The Sons

They were making snow angels. They seemed to forget that they had to deliver presents just to make fucking snow angels. No wonder they couldn't be trusted with Christmas. " Aren't we forgetting something?" Gohan asked.

Everyone shook their heads. They were making snow angels. What else could they possible be doing other than that? " I dont think so." Both Goku's said.

" Are you sure?" Chibi Gohan asked.

" Yeah. Trunks said to have fun going around the world so we are. Its his orders." Goku said.

" Very smart of you Goku." Past Goku sadi with a smile.

" Thank you Goku."

With cell

Cell was flying fast. He didn't like this timeline! Vegeta could kill him! That's what he was doing to! Along with that human! They were firing ki balls at him. He didn't want to die! Not yet anyway.

4 hours later

" Yeah... Christmas is cancelled this year." Trunks said in a jail cell.

" We couldn't save it." Goku wept.

" Kakorrot! You were making snow angels! How did that help save Christmas?!" both Vegeta's roared.

" It helped us have fun!" Past Goku concurred.

Trunks flipped him off. That guy can rot in hell. Guys were making passes at him. He knew he looked like a slut in this Santa outfit! Miria was banging a metal cup against the bars. " LET ME OUT!" He shouted for the seventh time.

" They didn't answer the first time so why the hell do you keep doing that?!" Trunks screamed.

" To piss you off. You got us into this!" Miria shouted.

" You could of easily said no! its not my fault you didn't!" Trunks said. He did have a point. They didn't have to agree with it.

Everyone sat in quiet. Chibi Gohan was playing a hand game with Gohan and Goten was braiding Trunks's hair. Both Vegeta's were deciding whether or not to blow up this place and Goku was crying. It turns out Krillen with hair and both Yammachas and Teins stayed home. Cell died some kind of death and both Piccolo's were mediating.

Trunks stayed quiet. " This is one hell of a Christmas right?" He asked. Everyone murmured a agreement. " Well, good thing Santa got better and saved Christmas."

Everyone stared at him. " WHAT?!" The screamed. Trunks blinked at them. " Yeah. He saved it. Kinda sad since you guys cursed out a cop to get in here to get us out only to stay in here since Chichi and the other wives told you too. I'm just on the naughty list for the rest of my life." Trunks said before smiling. " I think I feel a song coming on! _Oh I wont ask for much this Christmas, I wont even wish for snow and I'm just gonna keep waiting underneath the mistletoe I wont make a list and send it to the north pole for saint Nick __I wont even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click __Cu'z I just want you here tonight, holding onto me so tight. What more can i do?_

Everyone joins in but sings it slowly like in every movie by Desiny

_All we want for Christmas is you...baby _

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

I DID IT! MY FIRST SUCCESSFUL HOILDAY CHAPTER!

MERRY CHRISTMAS! Oh and the merry christmas part were dbz was singing, they all shouted that. Just so you know.


	22. ITS A NEW YEAR!

It was new years eve. A new year will wipe the slate clean. Everyone in Satan city was either partying or doing something stupid. Of course, there's that one guy who screws everything up with his stupidity. Who's that guy you ask? Well, he rhymes with funk.

" YOU GUYS! GUESS WHAT!" 24 Year old Trunks screamed.

Yup! Its Trunks! Some how, he's always doing something stupid. But today, he was going to do something even stupider in his standers. Since he was going to wipe the slate clean, again, and start fresh, he needed to do something so stupid that it will be passed down in stupid history! Until next year that is.

Pan, Bra, Goten, Marron, and Uub looked at him. They knew he was crazy but yet they hung out with him. It was like a death sentence or something because they felt kinda bad he didn't really have any friends. " What?" Uub asked.

Trunks glared at him. " You cant say what like that Uub. You have to sound excited! Or at least pretend you are." He said. Uub was speechless. He wasn't going to tell them because they didn't sound excited?! " Oh my God! What is it Trunks?!" Uub asked in a high pitched voice and eyes that popped out.

" Good, good, just lose the sarcasm and I will tell you." Trunks crossed his arms.

" Just tell us already!" Pan screamed.

" Pssh, not with that attitude. You wanna know? Ask nicely." Trunks said.

They felt like pulling their hair out. Why? Why was he so difficult?! " Trunks, what is it?" Marron asked as sweetly as possible.

" I don't know. You guys made me forget."

Goten screamed and pulled his hair out. He had to bald spots and black globs of hair in his clenched fists. " Goten you gotta chill." Trunks said.

Everyone stared at him. Goten had to chill? TRUNKS HAD TO CHILL! He was annoying as hell and insane! He could destroy the earth and have a reason for doing it! He's so stupid! " TRUNKS! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!" Bra screamed.

Trunks narrowed his eyes family guy style. " What you talking bout Bra?" He asked. " Im not annoying."

" Dude, you never noticed how annoying you are?" Goten asked. He noticed when they were young but it didn't start to kick in until he was 8.

" No! I'm not annoying!" Trunks shouted.

" You are annoying! Wait- your telling me no one ever called you annoying?" Uub asked with a raised brow.

" No…..they call me insane." Trunks said, twiddling with his fingers.

They stared at him. Is he serious? No one ever called him annoying? They thought everyone called him that but he didn't care. That's kinda sad. So this is his first time? He's a name calling virgin? Oh this is too good to be true. They smirked at each other.

" Trunks, you are the most annoying person in the universe. Not even the devil himself would want you." Marron said.

" You have been a pain in my ass since I was born! Why don't you grown up?!" Bra asked/shouted.

" Your dumbass set my house on fire! And it was raining! What kind of insane maniac starts a fire when its raining?!" Pan screamed.

" You are so childish that I wanna slap you upside you face! You should just grow up already!" Uub shouted, causing Trunks's hair to fly back.

" Your a purple hair freak!" Goten shouted.

" Purple hair freak? Really?" Pan asked. that's the best he could come up with?

" HUH?! Take. That. Back." Trunks growled. No one called him a purple hair freak. If they did, they ended up in a coma.

They blinked at him. Out of everything they said, purple hair freak pissed him off? That was sad. Just sad. " No. I cant take back the truth." Goten said and crossed his arms.

Trunks stared at him. They stared back in slight fear. This was not going to be good. Who knows what he was going to do. He could kill them all! Not sure how but he could! He was one of those people.

Trunks's lower lip trembled. " IF THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL THEN WERE NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE! GOOD BYE FOREVER!" He screamed as tears fell down his face and ran away crying.

" Nice Goten, you made him cry!" Marron said furiously and slapped him upside the head.

" Me?! You guys called him names too!" Gotne said defensibly and held his head.

" You're his best friend! How could you call him a purple head freak?!' Uub asked throwing his arms in the air.

" Not cool Goten." Pan said shaking her head.

" That was brother! How could you make him cry?!" Bra asked.

" So this is what Meg feels like." Goten said to himself. He had to make this right. Before the new year party. He did not want to be un invited

* * *

Goten walked through the Brief. Knowing Trunks, he would come here and then leave. Pretty stupid but Trunks was stupid. In some ways. He walked to Trunks's room and saw the purple head freak packing a bag. He was packing chicken noodle soup and toys he haven's seen him play with for years.

" What are you doing?" Goten asked with a raised brow.

" I'm running away!" Trunks shouted at him.

" Why?"

" Because you called me a purple hair freak!" Trunks shouted and more tears fell.

"..."

" Got nothing to say jerk?"

" I cant believe how stupid your being. You called me names all the time when I was younger!" Goten shouted.

" Yeah and you cried like a little bitch." Trunks said crossing his arms.

" I was seven!" Goten said in defense.

" Still cried like a bitch."

Goten groaned and rubbed his temples. How was he suppose to say sorry to this kind of guy? He was like Vegeta in many ways. Bulma, he got her yelling but not much else. Which is why he need to make this right or else he will never hear the end of it.

" Why are you just packing soup and toys?" He asked, avoiding the question.

" I gotta eat. And I gotta have fun." Trunks said.

" Okay. Listen. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." Goten said.

Trunks looked at him. He was about to answer but then heard a ringing. He looked outside and saw everyone yelling happy new year. " Dude it's a new year! My slate is wiped clean!" Trunks shouted.

Goten blinked at him. Trunks ran around his room laughing like a scyco. " Did you not just hear what I said?" Goten asked.

" New year, I don't care anymore." Goten screamed and pulled his hair out again. This guy was insane!

" HELLO WORLD! MY NAME IS TRTUNKS BREIFS AND IM NAKED FOR THE NEW YEAR!" Trunks screamed and he ripped his clothes off. He jumped out the window and landed on a car. " LETS PARTY! COME ON GOTEN!"

Said man looked at Trunks and saw him running around naked. Goten smiled and shook his head. He ripped his clothes off and jumped out the window screaming " HAPPY NEW YEAR YOU PURPLE HEADED FREAK!"

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

I know its early but im not gonna be here at 12. Im going out to party.

Anyway i know its not really funny but i needed to do this. Hope you enjoyed it.


	23. Name calling

" GOTEN YOU SON OF A BITCH, WHERE'S MY MONEY?!" Trunks screamed throughout the Brief house. He was rich so why did he need money? Well, he wasn't going to get an allowance anytime soon and he won a bet. The 18 year old needed money so he could get something. Something he found important.

" YOU SAID I COULD PAY YOU BACK WHEN I FELT LIKE IT!" Goten screamed back.

" I CHANGED MY MIND! GIVE ME MY GODDAMN MONEY!" Trunks screamed.

He heard stomping. Goten was on his way up. Good. He was going to get his money, whether Goten wanted to give the money up or not. Goten walked in with his boxer shorts and a white t short. His boxers were blue and pretty plain if you didn't see the back that said, im sexy and I know it. Goten had to stifle a laugh once he saw what Trunks was wearing.

The asshole was wearing feety pajamas. The were Jack skeletons feety pajamas too. With a hoodie. His white hoodie was up, showing Jacks face. Trunks looked rather cute but Goten would never say that out loud. He'll never live it down.

" Where's. My. Money?" Trunks asked, growling out each word.

" Up your ass."

Trunks bended over the table. " Then get it out. Make my money come out of my sexy ass!" Trunks shouted in rage.

" Fuck that! I don't know where your ass has been!" Goten shouted in disgust.

" I'll have you know that I am a virgin!"

" Really?" Goten asked with a shocked face and voice.

" Yes REALLY! What you think I'll be a man whore?!" Trunks asked furiously while blushing slightly.

" Yes. I thought you long lost your virginity."

Trunks walked over to Goten. He was a little bit shorter than Goten and that even pissed him off even more. He needed to think of something so smart, it will Goten regret the day he thougth Trunks was a man whore! " YOU'RE A DICK FACE!" He shouted in his friends face.

Nailed the insult.

Goten raised a brow. " What?" He asked, not sure if he heard right.

" YOUR A DICK FACE!"

" NO YOUR A DICK FACE!" Goten shouted back. He could play this game.

" NO YOU ARE!"

" NO YOU ARE!"

" YOU'RE A DICK FACE AND YOU KNOW IT!"

" NO YOUR A DICK FACE AND YOU KNOW IT!"

" STOP COPYING ME DICK FACE!"

" YOU STOP COPYING ME DICK FACE!"

" DICKFACE!"

" NO YOU ARE!"

" TRUNKS! GOTEN! BOTH OF YOU SHUT YOUR DICK FACES UP! THE KING IS TRYING TO WATCH T.V!" Vegeta screamed, silencing the boys.

" What a dick face." Trunks muttered and crossed his arms.

" VEGETA! ITS 3 AM! SHUT UP!" Bulma screamed.

" DON'T NAG ME WOMEN!"

" WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I NAG YOU?!" The boys sweat dropped as the heard foot steps. Vegeta kicked the door down. " QUICK! GOGOGOGOGOG!" He shouted and jumped out the window.

Trunks paled and shouted " CODE BLACK!" and jumped out the window after his father. Not wanting to stay there alone, Goten followed him. Just in time because Bulma came in a destroyed the place.

" WHERE THE HELL IS THAT SAYIAN PRICK AND THE SAYIAN DEMONS?!" She screamed.

The boys were right behind Vegeta and they heard Bulma. " Dad, were are we going to go?" Trunks asked.

" Canada. She thinks that their freaks there." He replied. " Plus they have good pancakes there."

" Sweet Pancakes lets go!" Trunks shouted.

" What's with you and pancakes?" Goten asked.

Trunks turned his head very slowly towards Goten, causing said boy to recoil in fear. " Pancakes make the world go round." He said in a very scary voice.

" Am I going to hear this again when your 24?"

" Probably."

* * *

I was in a mood for something funny.


	24. Pervetred bastard

" I'm bored." Trunks complained.

" So?" Marron asked.

" Amuse me."

" Hell no. Amuse yourself."

" But I'm bored!"

" Is whining making you feel better?"

" A little."

" ….."

" No smart ass comments now huh?"

" Shut up Trunks."

" I'm not Meg."

" So?"

" God damnit amuse me!"

" No."

Trunks glared at Marron before throwing her over his shoulder. She yelped in surprise. He walked to the swimming pool he installed and threw her in. he crouched down and waited for her to resurface. " The hell Trunks?!" She yelled once she came up.

" I told you to amuse."

" SO?!"

" You didn't. now you pay the price."

" You dick."

" My dick is huge. Thank you very much."

Marron squirmed in her wet dress. " My dress is weighing me down. Its making it hard to stay up." She said.

" So take it off."

" No! Pervert!"

" Marron, babe, do what you gotta do. For your life." He said dramatically. " Plus, your not my type."

" You told me, not even a month ago, I'm a babe and, I quote, with our smoking hot bodies, we will rule the world! And now I'm not your type?!" Marron screamed.

" What can I say, I'm not into blonds." Trunks said with a shrug.

" Asshole."

" Only to you dear."

" You know what, fuck you."

" Maybe later. I'm not horny right now."

Marron blushed before glaring at the purple haired man. Trunks picked his ear, looked at the wax, then flicked it. All the while, looking through half lidded eyes with a bored expression.

" Trunks! Get in here and greet some people! And for god sake, put on your suit!" Bulma yelled from the kitchen.

Trunks looked down at his grey sweat pants and black tank top that said ' Bitches me after me!' and looked back up with a confused expression. " I like my clothes." He said.

" Trunks, it looks like your wearing pjs." Marron said.

" Cause I am. Dumbass." Trunks rolled his eyes.

Marron growled. She knew she shouldn't of come to this stupid party. Not even Goten came! That's how you know to beware. But no, she just had to come! She should of took Bulla's warning. Why was she always the nice one?

" Trunks." Marron asked.

" Yes dear." Trunks said in a sickly sweet tone.

" You wanna get me a towel?"

" Show me some skin and maybe."

" What?!"

" Kidding! Gezz!"

" Oh….."

" For real though show me some boobs."

" TRUNKS!"

" I'M BORED FOR CHRIST SAKE! AMUSE ME!"

" SO YOU WANNA SEE MY CHEST?!"

" IT WILL AMUSE ME CAUSE YOU HAVE SOME NICE BOOBS!"

"…."

"…...So you gonna show me some boobs or what? Ow! Bra!" Trunks screamed at his little sister.

" Trunks I know your bored out of your mind but stop harassing Marron." Bra said while Trunks rubbed his head.

" So you'll show me your boobs?"

" I'm your sister Trunks!"

" And your point is?"

_WHACK_!

" Ow! I was kidding! Your boobs are to small anyway!"

_POW!_

" Ouch! Mercy!" Trunks begged and held his head.

" That hurts?" Marron asked.

" No but it gets annoying."

Marron rolled her eyes and got out of the pool. Trunks looked at her soaked pink dress and back at her. He did this for five minutes before speaking again. " Marron, lets fuck right here. Right in the pool." He said.

_WHACK!_

Trunks blinked at Marron. " Okay, ow." Trunks said. He looked back in his house and sighed. " I'm going to go inside. Goten coming over so I'm going to annoy him. I'll be back!" He said in a terminator voice before running inside.

Marron looked at Bra. " Is he always like this?" She asked.

" Don't know. I avoid him." Bra answered with a shrug.

" MARRON! YOUR DADDIES HERE!" Trunks screamed.

" I hate this kid."

* * *

Gus for real now, give me ideas, im running dry. No funny shit has been happening at my house or around.

P.S Watch blue montain state. its super funny!


	25. Wrong place, wrong time

Marron was in the shower. She was dirty from falling in the mud after one of Trunks's retarded traps and Bulma offered her to use her shower. Since Trunks wasn't here, she agreed. She couldn't believe the little demon wasn't here. It was a dream come true. The guy was in his 20's now. You would think he would of matured by now. Boys will be boys she guessed.

She heard the door open. She froze. She forgot to lock the bloody door! She hoped to Kami it wasn't who she thought it was. Dear Kami, please let it not be who she thinks it is! She peeked through the curtain.

Trunks was taking a piss. She blushed when she realized he had his junk out. He didn't seem to notice the shower was running. He sniffed and wiped his nose. His eyes glanced towards Marron for a second before he continued to pee. That was when the clock ticked in his head before ringing.

There was a chick in _his _shower!

" WHAT THE HELL?!" Trunks yelled as loud as possible. Marron sweat dropped and Trunks screamed.

" Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you! Why- how the- why the HELL are you in my shower?!" He pointed a shaken finger at Marron.

" BECAUSE your stupid traps made me get all dirty and I had to wash it off!" Marron shouted.

Trunks giggled. " You're a dirty girl aren't you?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Marron groaned. " I'll hit you later but can you get out?! And pull you fly up for Christ sake! I can see your junk!" She shouted in embarrassment.

" Okay one." Trunks held up his fingers. " This is my house. Two, you cant hurt me but you can nag me. Three, you love seeing my junk! Its larger than life!"

" Your such a dumass."

" Says the dumbass who forgot to lock the door."

Oh he just had to remind her. But that was a her bad. All she wanted to do was get cleaned. Nothing more, nothing less. But someone always had to ruin it! Mainly Trunks.

" Trunks, can you please leave, I need to wash." She pleaded.

" Why would I leave? I have to finish peeing! Gezz women, a guy and never take a piss in his own house." Trunks complained.

" THAT'S BECAUSE I'M IN THE SHOWER!" Marron screamed.

Trunks picked his ear with his unwashed hands and flicked his ear wax. " Nobody told you to take a shower in my house. You could of waited but nooooooooo, you just had to get clean. You dirty girl you." Trunks said.

" Your such a perv."

" Your still looking at my junk. Whos the perv now hm?" Marron didn't answer. " I thought so."

They stayed in silence while Trunks peed and Marron showered. It was quiet for a whole thirty seconds. " So, how you been?" Trunks asked, breaking the awkward silence.

" Good I guess. You?"

" Eh you know, bored as hell while I run a company. I'm trying to dominate the earth and I was wondering if you'll like to be my queen." Trunks said. He finished peeing and flushed. He went to go wash his hands when he heard a sure. " Ya mean it?!"

" Yeah, sure, why not? Not like Goku will st-" She cut herself off when she realized Goku was with that dragon now. Vegeta probably didn't care what Trunks did and Goten would be his right main man and Gohan….what can he do to stop Trunks? Nothing that's what! Pan would be pissed but Trunks couldn't care less about her. " What have I've done?"

" You agreed to be my queen. Keep up Marron!" With that, Trunks left the batheroom.

" Wait! You didn't wash your- oh forget it!" Marron shouted and finished her shower in peace. She wrapped a towel around herself and stepped out.

The door opened again.

" Vegeta?!" Marron shouted.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!"

* * *

IM BACK!

I couldnt think of anything to write for valintines day. i was pretty mopy. Family issue, dont want to talk about it cause ill have to get over it. it been like over 5 years. gotta move on.

SO WHO MISSED ME?!

noone answers

steve: Ouch.

Shut up steve! Im hurt guys! not really.

LATER GUYS! TILL NEXT TIME!


	26. The dentist part 2!

" Oh, its you guys again. didn't you guys come here about…."

" 11 years ago yeah. Were back." Bulma told the dentist. Its been a long 11 years since they stepped foot in the office. Why? Cause Trunks is a moron and fears this guy. Who the hell fears the dentist?! He's a super sayian for Christ sake!

" Yeah, how is the little guy now?"

" Not so little. He's 24." Bulma said cheerfully with a friendly laugh.

The dentist looked behind Bulma. He didn't see any purple hair. Where the hell was the man? " Pardon me for a minute." Bulma said with a smile before screaming " VEGETA! GET THAT BRAT IN HERE RIGHT NOW!".

" GEZZ WOMEN! YOU THINK THIS IS EASY?! HE FEARS THE DENTIST MORE THAN ANYTHING!" Vegeta screamed back as he kicked the door down. In his arms was Trunks kicking and screaming. Goten was holding his feet while Gohan helped Vegeta pull the man in.

" TRUNKS YOU'RE A GROWN MAN! WILL YOU TAKE THIS LIKE A MAN?!" Goten screamed furiously at his friend.

" Hm, I don't know Goten. How would YOU FEEL IF I WAS DRAGGING YOU TO YOUR DEATH?!" Trunks screamed as he kicked Goten in the chin.

" OH YOU LITTLE-"

" Guys don't fight! I'm sure we can handle this maturely." Gohan said.

3 minutes later

" TRUNKS LET GO OF THE FUCKING DOOR ALREADY!"

" GO TO HELL GOHAN! YOU GO TO THE FUCKING DENTIST AND TELL ME HOW IT FEELS!"

" ITS GONNA FEEL LIKE A GAINT FOOT UP YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T LET GO!"

" STAY OUT OF THIS GOTEN! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE!"

"Explain."

" Wha?" Trunks stared bewildered at his father. He wanted to explain? Explain what?! " Explain what its like." Vegeta said crossing his arms.

" Uh….it hurts and uh….FUCK IT! I JUST DON'T WANT TO GO!" He wailed as he held tighter onto the door.

Vegeta sighed. He hated this guy. He really did. He made everything so difficult! And he wonders why he favors Bra in many situations. He wished this "kid" was still in space. How much easier his life would be! And less stressful. " Your going in weather you want to or not."

" Pssh! Yeah right!" Trunks laughed. " OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

" You said that last time and I got you into the office didn't I?"

" THAT DIDN'T COUNT! I WAS 13!"

" And?"

" Screw you dad."

Gohan and Goten pulled and got Trunks to let go of the door. Vegeta grabbed his arms and carried the screaming man. " NOOOO! I DON'T WANNA GO! HELP ME! SOMEBODY! I DON'T WANNA! HELP!" He flailed in Vegeta's arms.

" Trunks your making a scene." Goten said.

" Don't talk to me! You're a traitor!" Trunks yelled furiously.

" How?"

" You helped these assholes take me to the devil!"

" I do this because I love you."

" Fuck you Goten."

" Just go in and then you can leave." Gohan said.

" NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING IN THERE!"

* * *

" Okay Mr. Briefs, open wide." The dentist said.

In all honesty, Trunks should of seen this coming. every time he said over my dead body or no way in hell, he always winds up doing the thing he didn't want to do. He sat in the chair pouting with a black aura flowing around him. He must of did something to piss the universe off. But what?

He thought about everything he did in the pervious chapters and couldn't think of one thing he did wrong! He was just so innocent in all those chapters. Why would the universe want to kill him?

" Trunks PLEASE! Just stop acting like a child and just get this over with!" Bulma shouted at her child.

" Mom, if I'm ever able to walk on water, I'll take you with me and HOLD YOUR HEAD UNDER THE WATER UNTIL THE BUBBLES STOPPED!" Trunks screamed. He was extremely pissed at them doing this to him. Twice he might add!

The Sons rolled their eyes. Trunks was such a drama queen. Goten walked next to Trunks and whispered in his ear. Trunks's eyes widened and he slowly opened his mouth. Everyone stared at him.

" Why didn't you do that before?" Gohan asked.

" This only works once a day. Gotta make it count." He said simply.

The dentist took his pointy scary looking stick thingy and scratched his teeth. Even though it didn't hurt, Trunks squeezed his knees and shut his eyes tight. The scratching annoyed the hell out of him! He took out this small blow torch thingy and started to go near the mans mouth.

" WHOA! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Trunks screamed in fear.

" Relax, I'm a doctor." He answered.

Trunks paled as the thing went on and went in his mouth. It REALLY annoyed his teeth to no end. Trunks lasted about 30 seconds. " GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SADIST FREAK!" Trunks screamed as he bolted out of the chair and blasted through the ceiling. Everyone stared where Trunks had just been.

" So you guys gonna come back in another 11 years or some time this year?" The dentist asked clearly annoyed.

" 11 years."

* * *

IM NOT DEAD!

Why havent i updated? All of my stories are on hold until i complete one of my famous stories. its almost done anyway. plus, i went to the dentist today. i got my bottom brace off. didnt hurt but man did it annoy my teeth! it felt weird. i squeezed my knees to restrain my self from yelling at the guy.

he was mean. well, rude. to me. he annoyed me.

SO HOPE YOU ENJOY!


	27. Happy mothers day

" HAPPY MOTHERS DAY!" Trunks screamed in his mothers ear.

" GAH! TRUNKS YOU SON OF BITCH THAT HURT!" She swore.

The 13 year old just smiled. " I made you breakfast!" He yelled. Why was this kid so hyper all the damn time? Why cant he be quiet like Bra? Or at least be Goku's kid. Bulma sat up and prayed that Trunks didn't make his…sandwich.

" Tada! Its my sandwich!" Of course it was his sandwich from hell.

" Trunks dear." Bulam said sweetly.

" Yes mommy?" Trunks replied sweetly.

" You putting a SUNNY SIDE UP EGG ON BREAD WITH MAYO AND KEPTUP IS NOT A SADWICH!" She screamed.

Trunks put his hands on his hips. " Says who?"

" THE GOD OF SANDWICHES!"

Trunks stared at her for a good 20 seconds. " Okay one," He held up his fingers, " That's dumb, two everyone knows my sandwich is the best damn sandwich in the world and three, dad liked my sandwich."

" Oh dear god please tell me you didn't give your father that sandwich." Bulma sighed.

" Uh yeah." Bulma sighed again. Its all the time with this kid. She wished he was more like the future version of himself but nooooooo, he had to be this random guy who causes hell! All because he grew up with Vegeta. She had half a mind to go back in time and stop Trunks's warning about the androids.

" Trunks, why don't you ask Goten if he'll eat the sandwich?" Bulam asked.

" DO NOT SAY SOMETYHING GOTEN WILL NEVER AGREE TO!" Goten shouted from Trunks's room.

" ….He's here?" Bulma asked.

" Yeah. Chichi pissed him off so he stayed over." Trunks said taking a bite out of his sandwich from hell.

Bulma throw up in her mouth. " You didn't.." She started but stopped when Trunks continued to eat it. The yoke from the egg went on the bed along with the ketup and mayo. The bread fell apart and the condiments where all over his fingers and mouth. He eat the rest and burped loudly in Bulma's ear. " EW TRUNKS!" She screamed in disgust.

" Well, im outty, bye." He skipped out of the room. Bulma stared after her kid. The stupid boy who just ate her mothers day meal.

" Enjoy my mothers day meal you rat bastard."

* * *

Short i know but i wasnt in the mood and i wanted to do this mothers day chap. i may discontinue this. nah, ill just update when something funny happens. ill just write it down or something. HAPPY MOTHERS DAY! Im not hyped today. im tired. ttyl


	28. What Goten promised

" This. Sucks. Balls." Goten sneered.

" I think you look pretty." Trunks said with a laugh.

" Why the hell do I have to wear a speedo while digging up your lawn?" Goten asked. Yes, he was wearing a speedo. Why? Cause he promised Trunks he would do anything he said for a day if he opened his mouth of the dentist. He regretted promising that.

" Cause I said so."

" Okay let me ask you this, why a speedo?"

" Cause you a mighty fine ass."

" Seriously."

" I am serious Goten."

" Fuck you."

" You wanna?"

" You know what? I'm going to stop talking to you." Goten hissed and picked up a shovel. He began to dig in the hot sun while Trunks sat in a chair and drank apple juice. " Make sure you flip the dirt and not make a ditch kay?" Oh he didn't want a ditch? Well, he was going to get a ditch. Goten grinned evilly to himself while he began to dig. Trunks started to hum a song, that really annoyed Goten.

He turned his head to the purple headed mad man slowly. " Trunks, my bestest friend in the whole wide world, what are you doing?" He asked the 24 year old.

" Humming Fergalious."

" Why?"

" Cause that's a mighty fine-"

" DON'T SAY IT!"

" …..What?"

Goten glared at Trunks. He acted so stupid but he wasn't stupid. No, he was a freaking genius, but why did he act stupid as all hell? Because he thinks its funny. That purple headed freak thinks its fucking funny. Well, no more! He was about to play this sucker at his own game!

" Then turn on the radio and crank it up!" Goten shouted.

" Yeah Goten! I knew I would get you on the fun side!" Trunks shouted in glee. " AH OH BRA! CRANK IT UP!"

Suddenly, that song started to play. Trunks began to dance all stupidly while Goten continued to dig deeper and deeper. Trunks sand along while Goten laughed evilly to himself. It was a pain being this guy's friend but hey, beats digging ditches. Oh wait, he is digging ditches!

" YEAH! SHAKE DAT ASS GOTEN! SHAKE IT! SHAKE- why you not dancing?" Trunks asked when he noticed Goten wasn't dancing. He did a double take when he saw all the grounds dirt was above ground. " WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THE GROUND?!"

" I made a ditch bitch." Goten said with a smirk.

" Why you do that?!" Trunks yelled.

" Cause you annoyed me my entire life. Well, now its my turn bitch!" Goten shouted.

" You do know your mom wanted this done right?"

" Wha?" Goten asked.

" I told her I would convince you into getting into your garden side and help her plant here. Mom was letting her use this as her garden since she ran out of room. Now its ruined!" Trunks explained.

Goten wanted to cry. The one time, the one time he wanted revenge, his mother wanted it done. WHY?! IT WASN'T FAIR! HE WANTED TO BE EVIL SOME TIMES TOO! Goten started to cry at the thought of what his mother would do to him if she found out.

Trunks patted his bear bag. " There, there Shirley, its okay. I'll pray for you." He said in sympathy.

" I hate you." He sobbed.

" Hate you too bi-OH MY GOD! ROLLY POLLY! ROLLY POLLY!" Trunks screeched in fear when a rolly polly was on Goten's arm and crawled onto Trunks's arm.

Goten stared at him. " You have got to be kidding me." He said.

Trunks waved his arm quickly to get the bug off but it was in vain. " AH! KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT!" Trunks cried in terror.

" Trunks you're a super sayian, just calm down and brush it off." Goten in calmly.

" I cant! Its so icky and nasty! Please kill it! PLEASE!" Trunks sobbed with giant tears falling from his eyes. Goten groaned inwardly. Was he a little girl or something? He remembered him playing with bugs when they were small so why the hell was he afraid of rolly polly's?

He flicked the bug off and watched Trunks sigh in relief. " Thank you very much. I shall let you off the hook for the rest of the day." Trunks said. " How are you afraid of rolly polly's when you play with bugs?" Goten asked.

" I hate rolly polly's their gross."

" Good reason."

" Whateva's." Trunks shrugged before flying into the air. " Oh! Hi chichi! Goten fucked up your new garden!"

" You-"

" Sorry Goten! I can not lie to your mom! She'll kill me!" He screamed and flew away.

" Why are you wearing a speedo in broad day light?! Do you want hussy's to come on to you?! And why the hell did you fuck up my garden?! Are you insane?! I thought I taught my son better!" Chichi hollered.

Goten groaned again. Why him? Why was it always him? " Fuck me." He grumbled.

" DON'T YOU CURSE YOUNG MAN!" Chichi screamed.

" Fuck me in the ass with a wooden spoon."

" GOTEN!"

Yup, he's gonna get fucked in the ass with a wooden spoon.

* * *

I was digging ditches today. i had to take all the grass out to start fresh. i felt like digging a grave. i saw a bug in my room and i got this idea. i squashed it after five minutes of watching yaoi. it was still alive so i crushed it with my index finger.

My friend says fuck me up the ass with a wooden spoon.

On a unrelated note, i need a title for a comic i'm coming up with! anyone wanna help?! No? KK.

Enjoy or whatever. im pissed cause little sis is piss me off. like slapping pissing off so im not in the mood.

Enjoy new chap. this is what goten said in his ear, he'll promise to do whatever he wanted for a day.

K bye.


	29. FATHERS DAY!

Chichi slept peacefully. Little did she know that something awful was about to happen. There was a unholy spirit in her room and it wasn't her kids.

" HAPPY FATHERS DAY MAMA CHICHI!" Trunks roared.

Chichi groaned and sat up. She glared sleepily at the purple haired kid. Didn't he know she was a girl? It was fathers day! It was for daddies. Mommies were safe, except for her for some reason. " Trunks I'm a girl." She said.

" So?"

" So! You should be spending Fathers day with Vegeta." She explained. " Plus, I'm not even your mom."

" But your Goten's and Gohan's. And Goten's daddy isn't ever around." The 7 year old said in a matter of fact tone.

" What does it matter?"

" It matters cause you're their daddy! In some ways. You do everything a mommy and daddy are suppose to do! Just because you're the mommy doesn't mean you cant be the daddy as well." Trunks said.

Chichi smiled a little. That was so sweet! " Why aren't you spending today with your dad?"

" Cause he finds the holiday stupid and its 5 am."

5 am?! Its way to early to be celebrating! She doesn't get up until at least 9! No wonder the boys aren't complaining their hungry. " Trunks." She called.

" Yes love?"

" Go away."

" But-"

" GO AWAY AND COME BACK LATER!"

Trunks muttered women before flying out the window. Chichi tapped her temple with a small smile on her face. " A mommy and daddy huh?"

* * *

Not really funny but i had to do it. I wasnt even going to update cause im dealing with stress! Im busy with graduation and shit. Plus i have been busy. SO! Wondering why trunsk called chichi a mommy and daddy?

Steve: Cause shes a hermaphrodite?

Ignore him and no. Cause when Goku wasnt around, chichi is the mommy and daddy. My mommy is my daddy to and has been for many years and many years to come. i made her breakfast in bed. Yeah i can cook!

Steve: I'll call 911

Dick. Anyway, it doesnt matter if you have just a mom or dad or guardian or whatever! Whoever is there for you, they are your mommy and daddy. They protect your and their always their for you. Dont believe me? show this to your mommy or daddy or whatever and see what they say! This was to just get this message out really. I plan on graduating on wednesday or thrusday so i will update any way i can. plus Im almost here for a year! so yay.

Steve: Shut up and get to the point.

Fuck you. Im going to be updating everything. HAVE A HAPPY FATHERS DAY WITH...anyone really.

BYE!


	30. GRADUATION!

" MOM! DAD! I GRADUATED!"

Bulma and Vegeta looked at their 13 year old son. He was wearing a blue gown and a cap. He graduated? They thought he was in7th grade or at least in college since he was a genius.

" That's great so where's your diploma?" Bulam asked.

Trunks twiddled with his fingers. " Weeeelllllll….." He drawled out with a slight smile.

" Oh dear Kami here he goes." Vegeta groaned.

" Hey! It was all their fault why it happened!" He shouted.

" What happened?"

" Trunks I got this." Goten said as he walked in the kitchen. " So this is how it went down."

_At graduation_

" I am proud to say that Trunks Briefs is Graduationing!" The principle shouted in the mic with glee.

Goten cheered " YAY! THAT'S MY BOY! THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND!"

" You mean boy friend?" A person next to him asked.

" Ew no. I'm way to sexy for him." Goten said in pride and dusted off his suit. Yes, he had a suit and damn did he look fine!

Trunks walked on stage and snatched the diploma. He threw his hands up and did the rock star finger pose. " YES! YEEEESSSSSS! I DID IT! FUCK ALL OF YOU!" He screamed in the guys face. He marched to the edge of the stage and moved up and down with the pose still in tack. " YESSSS! YES! YES! YES! BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME BITCHES! YOU SUCK AND I'M AMAZING! YEAH!" He screamed loudly with a smile.

The principle cleared his throat once Trunks shut up. " He will be receiving a award for being here in school for a year straight with out being absent and having the highest average during his first year of our middle school!" Trunks gaped at him before smiling really big.

" What?! I get a award?!"

" Uh, yes."

" DID YA HEAR THAT?!" He shouted to Goten.

" OH YEAH! YOU A GENUIS!"

" DAMN RIGHT! GIVE ME MY GODDAMN AWARD!" Trunks shouted and moved his head side to side. " Wait hold up, up! I wanna thank my Mom, Goten-"

" I LOVE YOU MAN!"

"-My father, the back round people, Gaara from Naruto, uh the devil cause he's fun, Him from the power puff girls uhhhhhhh, oh! The most important person besides Gaara! Eric Vale!" Silence filled the audience.

" Da fuck is Eric Vale?" Goten shouted.

" My voice actor! With out him I couldn't talk!"

" I think we should curse him out for that." The principle muttered to himself.

" Twell, now that's that done, lets party! CELERBRATE GOOD TIMES COME ON! IT'S A CELERBRATION!" Trunks sang and dance off the stage.

End of flash back

" So then he walked outside and then he met like the whole school and they snatched the diploma and award from him because he didn't deserver it after making a scene like that or something. It was really funny." Goten laughed.

" You know, the part I think we should of seen is- you know what never mind." Vegeta muttered.

" They only took I away because they envy me." Trunks grumbled and crossed his arms and pouted.

" Keep telling yourself that love." Bulma said.

" Whatever, IM DONE WITH MIDDLE SCHOOL! THIS CALLS FOR A VICTORY TUNE! CELERBRATE GOOD TIMES COME ON! NUNUN IT'S A CELERBRATION! YEAAAAAY BOY! I'm out peace!" Trunks shot up the peace sign and walked out of the room.

Goten faced Vegeta. " Wasn't he in that school only for a year?" He asked.

" Yes. A year ago today. 6/20/13. His last day is his year anniversary." Vegeta said in a monotone voice.

" Lucky bastard."

* * *

I HAVE BEEN HERE FOR A YEAR! YAY!

Steve: Yay you.

Screw you i'm hyped. I graduated! no more middle skool! I dont have to go! i could but i could come at 9 or something. yayayaayayayayaya!

Steve: She's really happy for once. I would listen to a funny or happy song while reading it.

Steves happy cause he doesnt have to follow me to the same crappy skool anymore. No time for high skool!

Steve: Fuck me.

Boo you. Anyway, Love ya all. Not really cause i dont know you but still! I love ya, like a dog. Or sister or brother. maybe a friend. i dont know or care.

HAVE FUN READING!


End file.
